


Secret

by HengoRipley



Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HengoRipley/pseuds/HengoRipley
Summary: Ronnie is dissolute and that's a secret most snooker players know but Judd.But that's before Judd found Mark was fucking Ronnie in the dressing room.





	1. Chapter 1

Ronnie的身体很色气，这是只有圈内人才知道的秘密。只要他愿意，任何人都可以在每一次比赛的场地里操他——无论是幕后的休息室旧沙发上，入场时各个选手的海报墙上，还是赛场中央被无数人注视过的球桌上。

但是大家都心照不宣，从未对外界媒体透露过这件事，大概是因为没人想破坏自己和Ronnie交媾的可能性。

那么这个秘密是从什么时候开始的呢？

1997年是一个神奇的年份。那一年Ronnie打了第一杆职业147还顺便破了个世界纪录；同年他又夺了一次英锦赛冠军；又开始吸上了大麻，不过也因为这个体重掉了不止一点，他整个人看起来并不算特别精神，但是有种慵懒的美貌，像只餍足的大猫，之前暴食留给他的是看起来肉感十足的臀部还有腰部那段叫人晕眩的弧线。

这一年也是他第一次尝试同性性行为的一年。

像大麻一样，那令他上瘾。第一次，在赛后，和陌生的粉丝，甚至都没有搞什么安全措施，直接而刺激，像大麻一样让他头脑迷乱身体酥软。

他们之间的关系只维持了很短的一段时间，因为后来Ronnie发现他喜欢的并不是对方当时将他抵在更衣室门上时说的那句“我喜欢你俯身在球桌上的样子”，他只是单纯地喜欢被抵在更衣室门上罢了。

后来，虽然不算非常频繁，他会和比赛时的对手进行尝试，一开始是他主动引诱，后来大家开始心知肚明时，事情就好办多了。Ronnie意外地发现想操他的人并不少。

这丝毫没有困扰到他。

对于大部分斯诺克选手来说，Ronnie是一块秘密的、共享的珍宝，是无需负责的一块沃土，他们享受败给他之后操他的感觉，报复性地，泄愤地，Ronnie不在乎这些，所以他们会过分而自私地用阴茎折磨他，多数时候他会哭出来，快感和疼痛一起冲刷着身体的每一处。

只有少数人知道，如果赢了Ronnie，他们可以获得一次秘密的口交——一份额外的奖励，有时候他们趴在球桌上打球，甚至吸吸气就能嗅到即将到来的淫靡气息。

Ronnie无疑有着一张令人幻想的嘴，那两瓣嘴唇无时不让人感到柔软。他们将非常乐意被这样的嘴唇裹住老二。

他们不希望这个秘密被过度分享。

\-----------------------------------

Judd总觉得那些大人们有事在瞒着他，而且那件事还关乎Ronnie——那位Ronnie，虽然极少坦诚地跟别人吐露过，但是Ronnie一直都是他从小的偶像。

和偶像有关的这个秘密在他转为职业球员以后愈发地于周遭盘绕弥漫起来。他能感受到其他球员的窃窃私语，但每当他去询问时，都只能收到一个意味深长的微笑和插科打诨的回应。

“Kid，别管那么多。”

这让他非常疑惑和恼怒。倒不是说他没有意识到Ronnie火辣的要命，从小到大他都是这么想的，惹火到不行，即使这个男人比自己大了整整十四岁。

之前都只是在电视前盯着那个色彩失真但依旧很好看的男人，一直到八岁的时候Judd才真正和Ronnie见面。

当时还在威尔逊公开赛第二轮的准备期间。

父亲和另一个他不认识的大人神神秘秘地将他带到比赛现场，把他一个人扔进场地内部一间练球房里练球。当时他还沉浸在能在现场看Ronnie比赛的喜悦中，也为能使用职业选手的练球房而小小的激动，丝毫没有意识到将要发生什么。

Ronnie是突然出现在练球房里的，悄无声息地倚在隔壁球桌，随意地插着口袋，注视着正在打球的Judd。

Judd先是在某个瞬间抬起头，发现了Ronnie——Ronnie！——并且对方正看着他，这是个梦吗？他愣在了原地，瞪大了眼睛，贪婪地回应着Ronnie的视线。

即使是站在昏暗处，Ronnie看起来仍然像是在发光。这是Judd的第一个想法。

随即Ronnie过来跟他讲话了。

“Kiddo，你就是他们说的那个天才少年？”

他捏了捏自己的大腿，是疼的，他咧开一个傻笑。

哇，近距离看他可真英俊。

“等等......你是Ronnie！”

“你知道我？”Ronnie开心地笑起来，“我很荣幸。”

怎么可能不知道呢，Judd感觉整个世界都在围绕眼前的男人打转，直到手上传来痛感他才发现自己将球杆攥得太紧了，“我很喜欢...不是...我叫Judd，先生。”

Ronnie依旧在对着他笑。

“很好，Judd，不如咱们来一局？”

之后他就记不清了，迷迷糊糊之间他知道自己说了很多傻话，但是表现得挺好，Ronnie还跟他讲了很多比赛相关的tips，他们俩还合了照，那张照片还登上了本地的报纸——真神奇。也多亏了有那个，Judd可以无数次确认这次见面的真实性，而不是一场莫名其妙的美梦。

从那以后到自己转为职业球员这期间，像做梦一样，Judd偶尔会和Ronnie一起练球，他乐意断杆后就坐在那里盯着Ronnie看，也乐意模仿对方打球。

但渐渐地，一起练球时他总是感到心烦意乱，尤其是当有其他人加入时，Judd在一旁冷眼看着，不知道到底是自己的问题还是别人和Ronnie一起时看起来真的有些过分亲昵。

和那些年纪相仿的球员谈话时，Ronnie的眼里总会透露出一种诱人的孤独感，就像是信息素一般——一种在Judd这边从来不会出现的神色。

Judd甚至都搞不清楚自己对哪件事更生气一点。

他转为职业球员后反而很少同Ronnie一起练球了，他开始厌烦模仿对方，而是打出了一种发泄一般的风格，他幻想自己打败Ronnie——但这些都不影响自己喜欢对方，爱慕和仰慕是不一样的，这点他很清楚。

或许从那一年他见到22岁的Ronnie开始，一切都敲定了。

不过事情变得清晰起来是在08年世锦赛决赛的那天。当时他打开电视，一如既往地关注起Ronnie的比赛，就像每一次一样，Ronnie俯在球桌上将身体递出以便打到远处的母球。

Ronnie在台面上舒展自己的身体。

突然一个念头蹦入Judd的脑海。

一个非常糟糕的念头。

他控制不住自己盯着Ronnie腰和屁股之间的那段弧线看，他知道这很不得体，但他就是控制不住。

Judd为Ronnie倾倒。有时候他会想，在观看比赛的万千粉丝之中，又有多少个会像他一样用糟糕的幻想来充盈这个赛场和满足内心的私欲，仅仅靠那几秒钟的镜头——Ronnie俯身的样子。

所有球员都会为了击打远处的母球而不得不俯身趴下去，但是只有Ronnie把这个动作做得如此色气。

又或许这单纯只是Judd的问题。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark likes Ronnie.

Judd又找不到自己的耳机了。

他在酒店的房子里找了很久，最后终于意识到自己是把它落在之前比赛的休息室里了。

电视上还在直播着比赛，09年的温布利大师赛决赛，Ronnie又一次地闯入决赛，而这一次他的对手是Selby，Judd看了眼比分，Ronnie O’Sullivan9-8Mark Selby，再看看场上局势，不出意外的话Ronnie应该马上又能夺个冠。

虽说是这样，Judd依旧乖乖地坐在房间里的一片狼藉之中看完了比赛。

好了，现在Ronnie应该要去接受赛后采访了，Judd心想，酒店离赛场很近，现在回去找耳机刚好观众都走得差不多了，没准还能碰见Ronnie。

他很想忽略掉最后那个设想给他带来的雀跃。

~

Judd成功溜进了之前的休息室里，他掀开每一块沙发垫都没有找到自己的耳机，最终发现它被人踢到了沙发底下。他将耳机弄出来，扫掉上面的落灰。隔壁就是Ronnie的休息室，他想去碰碰运气。

刚刚走到门口准备敲门，那扇门背后忽然传来碰撞的响声，Judd吓了一跳，还没等他反应过来，门后传来了Ronnie的声音。

“嗯...不行——”

Ronnie在喘气。Judd站定在原地，凑近仔细听。

“为什么？”

即使背景窸窸窣窣有衣服布料相互摩擦的声音，期间还夹杂着撞门的响声，Judd还是听出来房间里的另一个人是Selby。

Selby？Judd皱起眉头，为什么Selby会在Ronnie的休息室里？

Ronnie惊喘了一声，似乎在奋力抵抗着什么，“Shit！万一......嗯...有人听到...”

“怕什么，”Selby轻声笑了一下，“如今还有人不了解你的情况吗？而且上次我直接在球桌上操你，怎么不见你反抗？”

门又被撞了一下，Ronnie隐忍而动人地呻吟出声，再没有人说话了。

之前还以为这两人在打架的Judd现在终于知道了真相，他脸颊发烫，心也砰砰直跳。一种窥探别人秘密后的紧张感让他想拔腿就跑。

但是他完全动不了。

他需要这个。

事实是，Selby正在操Ronnie。这件事让他怒火中烧，而且这件事似乎还发生过不止一次。Judd感觉眼前发黑，Ronnie，他的Ronnie，正在被Selby占有，在他们两人比完赛之后。

突然地，Judd明白了那个大家都闭口不谈的秘密是什么。

他失措地站在那里，不愿接受事实——所有事实，然而这个事实伴随着每一次顶撞声和Ronnie的呻吟，像钉子一样钉进Judd的脑子里。

耳机从他的手上滑落。

他听见Ronnie虚弱地喊Selby的名字。

\-----------------------------------

当赢得比赛和Selby握手时看到对方的眼神，Ronnie就知道将会发生什么。

他们握手握得稍微久了些，Ronnie不敢直视Selby，闪躲着眼神朝他礼貌性地微笑。

Selby光是瞟一眼都能知道Ronnie的身体已经开始兴奋起来了，他故意将目光停滞在对方形状美好的臀部上。Ronnie被这样撩拨的话——Selby很想知道——会不会因此在接下来的采访里都保持勃起的状态。

Ronnie为Selby的这种撩拨行为感到气愤，同时在整个采访过程中都只能保持二郎腿的姿势。

在走回休息室的路上，他甚至都没法好好走路，他的身体是如此地期待和兴奋，以至于一直在微微颤抖。

他知道Selby会在休息室里等着自己。

 

休息室里明明有沙发，Selby硬要将他抵在门上做。Ronnie在心里默默翻了个白眼，Selby平时人模人样，私底下和别人一起时也很有礼貌，但他就是对自己特别坏心眼，更何况这次自己还赢了他。

这注定会是一场疼痛的性爱。

两人的马甲不知何时被扔在了地上，他们俩都很急切，Ronnie的衬衫甚至还来不及被好好解开Selby就已经开始对他进行扩张。

紧得要命，Selby想，亲吻着Ronnie瘦削的脸颊，又放进了一根手指。

强忍着呻吟，Ronnie感觉现在自己的姿势非常不自在，Selby为了方便用手指折磨他而干脆用胳膊将他的右腿勾起——非常考验柔韧，但是Ronnie的身体总是能给人惊喜。

他有着惊人的柔韧度和紧致度，这是Selby一开始没有想到的。Selby是为数不多的和Ronnie在床上正儿八经做过的人，他知道Ronnie的身体能做出怎样叫人发疯的动作。

比如现在，他将Ronnie的右腿搭在肩膀上，向前挤压时对方会因为大腿拉伸的疼痛呻吟和紧张，有时候Ronnie会故意说些让他生气的话，他真的就想干脆丢下他跑路了，可是对方又显得如此紧张和可爱，以及需要着他。

昏暗的房间里，由于身高的原因，Ronnie几乎整个人都被Selby笼罩住，只有少许光落在他的脸上，在他长长的睫毛上拉出动人的阴影，随着Selby的每一次动作而颤抖闪烁。

“我要在这里操你。”Selby轻咬怀中人的锁骨，将他稍微提了提，Ronnie重心不稳地撞了一下门。

“嗯...不行——”他为过多的刺激而喘着粗气。

“为什么？”Selby又将他朝门上抵了一下，彻底解开Ronnie的衬衫好抚摸他紧实的腰部。

敏感的腰被Selby这样子弄，Ronnie整个人酥软到不行，“Shit！万一......嗯...有人听到...”

“怕什么，”Selby将阴茎抵在Ronnie湿滑的穴口，“如今还有人不了解你的情况吗？而且上次我直接在球桌上操你，怎么不见你反抗？”

在Ronnie能说话之前Selby像吸血鬼一般咬住了他的脖颈并猛地将自己的阴茎挤了进去，直接顶到了最深处。

Ronnie隐忍地发出一声短促的呻吟，整个人都在因为突如其来的快感而颤抖。

他像一只提线木偶一样任Selby摆布，唯一能做的仅仅是在无数次抽插中虚弱地喊出对方的名字然后保持平衡，尽量不要被操得太过难堪。

他们丝毫没有发觉门外有人在听着。

“其他人都不能像我这样满足你，不是吗？”Selby轻轻地用牙撕咬着Ronnie柔软的耳垂，下身仍然毫不留情地顶进男人的体内。

Ronnie不知什么时候哭了起来，泪水弄得他的眼睛湿漉漉的。Selby看他失神地摇晃着脑袋说no，玩心大起，干脆停下动作——使劲顶在最深处，把Ronnie顶得几乎整个人都离开了地面。

Ronnie痛苦地呻吟着，揽住Selby脖子仿佛是在抓着救命稻草，他颤抖着央求对方，但是Selby只是温柔地舔舐掉他眼角的泪水。

“Ron，所有那些操你的人里面，我是不是最好的？”

“老天...你怎么非要......啊嗯...”Ronnie不情愿地挣扎着，“闭上你的嘴然后...操我就是了......”

Selby亲吻Ronnie的嘴唇，把舌头伸进去游走在他温热的口腔。Ronnie尝起来是甜的，他想，同时使坏地用手摁了摁男人因为含着一根阴茎而略显鼓胀的小腹，这个动作让Ronnie剧烈地颤抖了一下——可爱的反应。

他又摁了一下，这次更加用劲，Ronnie感觉自己快要晕过去了，Selby享受着对方因快感而生的战栗和泪水，趁机顶了顶腰，继续问：“喜欢吗？比起其他人，你是不是更喜欢我的老二？”

Ronnie急促地喘着气，焦虑地点头，“喜欢...我喜欢——老天啊，求你了，Sel...”

甜腻的声音让Selby十分满足，但是他依旧不放过Ronnie，“然后呢？还有呢？”

“你是最好的...你是最好的那个，”Ronnie示弱地主动去吻对方，“闭嘴，Sel，求你了，闭嘴然后操我...” 

Selby投降了，他沉默地安抚着Ronnie，全身心地投入到这场性爱中。

他要给Ronnie最好的。

只有他能给Ronnie最好的。


	3. Chapter 3

Judd无法控制自己不去想象Ronnie被操时的样子。

他会以怎样的方式颤抖和哭泣？他的腰弓起的弧度，小穴张合的样子，还有他高潮时的喘息，这些都是Judd不曾探索过的事物。

刚才Ronnie和Selby交流的方式......让人觉得这更像是一对情侣，而非刚刚经历过苦战的对手，妒火在Judd心底里悄无声息地烧着，他正在生气，但是更多的震惊、好奇和性欲将这份怒气掩盖住了。

在逃也似地回到酒店房间后，他把自己脸朝下扔进大床里，试图冷静下来，但只要一闭眼，眼前就会浮现Ronnie的脸，还有他那双暧昧的眼睛。

Judd自暴自弃地闭着眼幻想起来，不禁抬起手，在空气中描摹起Ronnie腰部的弧线，一次又一次。

这两年火箭瘦得要命，Judd知道对方在疯狂地跑步，和97年到02年这期间比起来，现在的Ronnie看起来轻飘飘的，脸也完全没有了以前那种婴儿肥，而是略显瘦削。

可是不论哪种身材的Ronnie，Judd想，腰都很好看。

惹火得要命。

真气人。

Judd一拳头砸在软绵绵的床垫上，想象那是Selby的脸。

他一边生气，又一边因得知了Ronnie肮脏的小秘密而隐隐地兴奋着。知道秘密是否意味着他也可以...？在半梦半醒之际Judd脑子里一片混乱，一个小时前对方高潮时沙哑动人的呻吟声和自己的性幻想交融在一起，显得真实无比——他正在握着Ronnie窄窄的胯部。

平时比赛的时候看不大出来，可是只要日常生活中能遇到对方穿牛仔裤，那真是好风景。

Ronnie的胯看起来又窄又紧，从那里延伸出来的大腿却丝毫不显瘦弱，反倒有些肉感，挤的裤子绷得紧紧的，让人特别有冲动用手探进去摸索，大概会有绝妙的热力。

但这些都不是重点，重点是那种强烈的性暗示，Ronnie拥有如此紧实的腰和胯，人们光看一眼就能知道他操起来会有多爽，而那肉感的大腿将非常适合用来腿交，绝对不会留出令人不快的缝隙，而是将老二夹得紧紧的。

Judd重重地咽了口口水，发誓绝对要让Ronnie这么为他做一次。

\-----------------------------------

Ronnie和Selby做爱时有一个很可爱的习惯，他会在高潮爽到失神的时候支支吾吾地喊一些傻乎乎的告白。

其实也不能说是告白，只是在Selby这边听起来很甜就是了。

比如“好舒服，嗯...Sel...真的...”

或者“喜欢”

有时候仅仅只是喊Selby“Mark”罢了。

......

真的很可爱，至少对Selby来说非常受用，虽然事后Ronnie会全盘否认，但是Selby很清楚对方有多喜欢被他操。

他曾经担忧地问Ronnie，你和别人做的时候也会这样吗？

Ronnie红着脸愤怒地否认。

那个时候Selby默默地看着对方心想：可是你这样不就等于变相承认了向我告白这件事吗？

事实上，Selby从未宣示主权，Ronnie也从未拒绝别人，按他的性格，是绝对不可能顺从地把自己交托和禁锢在某个人身边，在这之前，他们必须先经历一场互相折磨的苦战。

得有人将Ronnie驯服才行。

Selby双手握住Ronnie窄窄的胯，有意无意地用手指磨蹭着。

Ronnie正在骑他。他们最终还是从休息室的门后撤退到舒适的沙发上，Ronnie嫌沙发蹭得背疼，干脆把Selby压在下面，掌握主权地骑他。

大颗的汗珠从Ronnie耳后顺着脖颈的曲线滑下，接着是漂亮的锁骨，接着淌进他浓密的体毛中。Selby着迷地用手掠过他胸口被汗水打得湿哒哒的柔软毛发。Ronnie一开始会因为这个体征感到害羞，甚至都不喜欢脱光衣服来做——虽然，说真的，穿着制服的Ronnie火辣得要命——但是在Selby的软磨硬泡之下，他还是屈服了。

这并不是什么性癖或者嗜好，Selby只是觉得Ronnie身体的每一处都是美好的，他不舍得错过。

Ronnie虚弱地起身又坐下，试图将阴茎吞进更深一点的地方，有时候扭腰的角度对了，蹭到了某个地方，他还会带着点哭腔地叫出来。

Selby根本没有在帮忙，他徘徊在Ronnie胸膛的手指叫人分心地摁弄着那对红肿的乳头。他希望待会Ronnie穿上衬衫的时候都会因为摩擦而感到疼痛，然后他会让对方只穿着衬衫出门，让别人透过衬衫都能看到这位冠军乳首挺立的样子。

“你是个变态...啊...”Ronnie将Selby不安分的两只手拍走，却没料到反而重重地扯到本就敏感的乳头，他剧烈地颤抖了一下，眼眶里硬是给挤出了好几滴眼泪，“Shit！Sel，操你的...”

“明明就很喜欢...”Selby佯装委屈，安抚地开始配合Ronnie的动作挺腰，他们几乎契在一起，Ronnie起身时Selby就过分地顶上去，待对方坐下来的时候插到了一个意想不到的深度，从Ronnie的反应都能看得出来这有多爽。

“Ron, Ronnie, Ronnie...”Selby舔舐着他的耳廓，一边一次次地叫他，声音又低又沉。Ronnie被喊得分心，含糊地回应之后Selby还是在喊他的名字，伴随着顶入的节奏。他莫名感到一阵害羞，干脆抬起手捂住了对方的嘴，结果Selby伸出舌头舔了下他的手心，酥酥麻麻的特别痒，他想要躲开，手腕却直接被攥住了。

“搞什么...?”Ronnie试图挣脱，两个人打闹间Selby直接拿另一只手摁住他的腰，让他们的腹部贴在一起，这个动作给Ronnie的阴茎带来的刺激直接让他射了出来，“嗯——！操...啊啊...”

Selby笑眯眯地禁锢住Ronnie想要去碰老二的手，看他又爽又难受的样子，心里异常满意。

“Selby——”Ronnie虚脱地靠在年轻人身上，似有似无地顶胯，试图利用两人腹部之间的摩擦延续高潮的快感，“放......嗯...让我...”

“听话，”Selby还在操他，“还有一次。”

靠。

Selby果然不会这么轻易放过他。

Ronnie在心里乱七八糟地诅咒着这个比自己小好几岁的男人。

\-----------------------------------

“你知道吗？”Ronnie艰难地穿上衬衫，感觉自己急需去洗个澡。

“嗯？”

“我再也不和你做了。”语气坚定而决绝。

“哦。”语气毫无波澜。

Ronnie盯着Selby看，对方正在往包里塞衣服和手机，整个人看起来井井有条得就像刚进房间时的那样。

“那我先走了。”Selby拎起包和球杆，头也不回地关上门走了。

Ronnie坐在刚才他们做爱的沙发上，幼稚地生起了闷气。

 

~大约半个小时后~

“——Selby你他妈给我出来！！”

Ronnie在愤怒地敲门，Selby坐在酒店房间里，早已料到了会发生这个。

他估计Ronnie刚从比赛现场回到官方给球员们统一分配的酒店里。他的房间就在Ronnie的楼下，Selby怀疑对方连自己的房间都没回就直接过来了。

Selby打开门。

一个气鼓鼓的Ronnie站在门外，脚边还放着背包和球杆。

真猜对了。

“你偷我衣服，Selby，”Ronnie开口了，“我的马甲。”

“是的。”Selby大大方方地承认道。

Ronnie稍微被对方的无耻震惊了一下。

“还给我。”

Selby回头走进某一个房间里，不知道捣鼓了什么，面不改色地揣着马甲就出来了。

“......”

Ronnie一时间不知该说什么好，感觉自己再说什么就会掉进某种陷阱里。

他们面对面站在一起，距离已经近得不太正常了，Ronnie抬起头瞪着Selby。

妈的，个子怎么这么高。Ronnie在心里嘀咕着。

“不高怎么让你爽。”

“......”

在某些时候，Selby的直觉准得可怕，这个是让Ronnie佩服的。

但是在这种情况下，他根本不想佩服任何东西。

“你想干嘛？”

“Ronnie...”

“嗯？”

“不要再和其他人做了。”

“......”

在他们第一次搞在一起的时候，Ronnie就知道Selby不会让他好过，但是他根本没有料到是以这样一种方式。

Selby盯着Ronnie，发现他的耳朵红了。

空气很安静，没有人发出声音。

忽然背后传来开门的动静，Ronnie扭头，发现一身便装的Judd尴尬地立在那里瞪着他们，脸上还飞过了一串五彩斑斓的表情。

这时候三个人的心里居然都在想着同一句话：Shit，他知道了。

“Hello，Judd.” Selby先开的口。

“Judd.” Ronnie紧随其后。

Judd迅速恢复了脸上的表情，半天也只能憋出一句话。

“恭喜你，Ronnie.”


	4. Chapter 4

真的没有别的意思，Judd只是想恭喜Ronnie再次夺冠罢了，但是很明显另外两个人都理解成了别的意思。

这就很尴尬了。

Ronnie瞥了一眼Selby之后竟然开始支支吾吾起来。这是Judd第一次见Ronnie支支吾吾而非口若悬河，不知道为什么，这让他更火大了。

“恭喜你再次夺冠，Ronnie.” Judd补充道，但是这样听起来越发掩耳盗铃，可他也不怕，只是瞪了Selby一眼，“很遗憾，Selby.”

Selby压根没理Judd，他窃笑着地盯着Ronnie。

Ronnie对着这个后辈道了声谢，感觉自己夹在这两个人之间特别不自在，尤其是，刚经历过情事的他真的非常需要洗个澡。

忽然他看见Judd的目光飘到Selby胳膊搭着的马甲上。他深深地咽了口口水，紧张地希望对方不要发现任何猫腻，但是Judd在眯着眼睛盯住马甲两秒后嘴角便不爽地抽了一下。

气氛尴尬得像是要凝固起来一样，Ronnie感觉四周有透明的墙壁挤压得他动弹不得。

Judd轻而易举地认出来那件马甲是Ronnie的——这件事本身就很奇怪——他从那布料的纹路就能知道，又或者说仅仅凭借感觉他就能判断出这件衣服属于Ronnie。

现在的问题是，Selby拿着Ronnie的马甲做什么？他们刚刚毫无廉耻地在比赛的休息室里操过，按理来说——按Judd理解的Ronnie的秘密来说，这场性事有点像是临时起意的“例行范例”，就算闯进决赛的不是Selby而是随便哪个人，他都可以上Ronnie，不用考虑结果，也不用担心要负责，就像一夜情。

如果是这样，爽完之后他们应该分道扬镳，心知肚明而毫无尴尬地拍拍屁股走人，最好在接下来的几天都不要再听到对方的消息。

但是Ronnie很明显拖着东西就来找Selby了，而Selby居然还拿着他的马甲。

这不正常，这非常不正常。

Judd的嘴角又抽动了一下，他现在就想把Ronnie关进自己的房间里，让他尽可能离Selby远一些。

不过他并没有这样做，而是直直地站在原地没有丝毫要离开的意思。

Ronnie看这个小孩皱着眉什么都不说，向身旁的Selby投去求救的一瞥，结果这个动作让Judd的无名火烧得又更旺了些。

接着他又想到，休息室里没有浴室，Ronnie才刚刚被操过，现在估计非常需要清洁，更别说那些被各种体液沾过的急需更换的衣服。

“楼下他们在聚餐，大家都在等你，要一起去吗？”Judd稍微咧开嘴角，用那双只有19岁青年才会有的发亮的眼睛盯着Ronnie，“东西可以先放我房间里。”

一瞬间，Ronnie感觉自己大概陷入了某种不可挣脱的泥沼中，他察觉Judd大概是知道了一些事情，这导致他整个人都紧张羞赧起来。

对于这些年轻一辈的球员，Ronnie是不想以任何方式将他们卷入自己和其他年长者肮脏的交往中的，尤其是Judd，Ronnie知道Judd喜欢他，眼神是不会骗人的，从小就是这样，即使男孩常常都没有什么表情也不爱说话，但是这个年纪残忍的天真的占有欲全部通过那双眼睛涌到他的面前。

一开始Ronnie以为这只是来自小小仰慕者的欣赏，但是在那之后发生过一些小插曲。

有的球员喜欢拿Judd来逗他，尤其是在做的时候，他们会恶意地提起Judd，在老二还插到一半的时候咬他的耳朵，问他要是这下流的小秘密被你可爱的小朋友发现会怎么样，通常这个行为会让Ronnie憋着的眼泪直接因为羞愤而淌出来。

可他也没办法啊，毕竟拥有如此下流身体的人是他自己。

这件事直接导致他有意对Judd隐瞒事实，其他人倒也很懂，没有必要因为一个小屁孩惹得Ronnie生气，但是就像在开一个恶劣的玩笑，他们会故意在Judd在场的时候去找Ronnie的麻烦。

Ronnie还记得Judd大概17岁的时候，他们有一段时间又凑在一起练球，在那个俱乐部里，常常有人在男孩击球时来找站在一旁的他。

Judd记得，他们会将手有意无意地搭在Ronnie的肩膀或腰上，亲昵地跟他交谈，说俏皮话让他笑得眼睛弯弯。在Ronnie身上，Judd第一次体会到风情万种的含义。

当时Ronnie还不觉得有什么不妥，但是他渐渐发现，每一次有人过来插一脚，Judd的表情会骤然冷淡起来，虽然看不出来，但是从他的击球成功率就能知道他变得非常急躁。

Ronnie不愿将男孩眼里的情绪解读为“嫉妒”，但是几年前的Judd和现在一样都有一双诚实的眼睛，他一直都在生机勃勃地愤怒和嫉妒着。

几年的时间里，Judd迅速成长到个子已经比Ronnie高的地步，如今他站在酒店的走廊上和自己暗恋许久的人面面相觑，第一次感觉自己在这个人面前拥有绝对的执行力和掌控力。

Judd的眼睛里闪着Ronnie不曾见过的光芒，他有一种不好的预感，觉得这些年来对方的那些“嫉妒”都会化成一尾大蛇朝他咬下报复性的一口。

正当他犹豫着要怎么回答，Selby先开口了。

“不必了，告诉他们Ron和我都不去，”他拎起Ronnie的包和杆盒，对Judd露出一个虚情假意的微笑，“刚打完比赛，我们都很累。”

然后他头也不回地拉着Ronnie钻进了自己的酒店房间里。

“啊...我们——”在门关上前Ronnie朝Judd眨眨眼，说了一句毫无意义的话，“——我们晚一点再过去！”

Judd站在原地，估摸着这两个人估计整个晚上都不会再出现了。

\-----------------------------------

Selby清楚，Ronnie这次真的有点生气了，可为此他也有点生气。

“该死，Judd知道了。”Ronnie羞赧得整个人都在发烫。

“那又如何？”

“......好丢脸...”

“跟我做爱很丢你的脸吗？”Selby严肃地盯着Ronnie。

Ronnie绝望地在酒店大床上缩成一团，将脸埋进柔软的被子里，含含糊糊地说了声no，然后更含糊地说了些什么，Selby压根没有试图去听清。

他将Ronnie从床上捞起来，Ronnie用略微湿润的漂亮眼睛看他。

Selby清清喉咙。

“你是我的。”

“我知道......”

两个人的心都为这两句话软了下来。

不过Selby并不打算放过Ronnie。

“所以你得好好跟我解释一下现在到底是什么情况。”

“老天，你还不懂吗？”Ronnie焦虑地抓了抓自己的头发，“在Judd8岁的时候我们就认识了，这孩子比我小14岁......结果现在...被他发现了——我最怕这样了...我这个糟糕的大人......”

“你想多了，”Selby一边想笑，一边生气，“没准他其实什么都不知道呢。”

Ronnie向他投去看智障一样的眼神。

好吧，Selby翻了个白眼，刚才那种尴尬至极的气氛确实能说明某些事实，但无论如何他都不打算让一个小屁孩破坏自己和Ronnie之间的关系。

“......”

“你是我的。”

“我知道啦！”Ronnie的耳朵又一次变红了，“你是小孩子吗？”

Selby满意地笑着，说：“是啊，还是一个知道你那肮脏秘密的小孩。”

Ronnie从床上一跃而起，整个人气鼓鼓地加速走进浴室关上门，头也不回。

说实话，虽然Selby觉得这样的Ronnie很可爱，但是真是有必要为了一个已经19岁的人纠结成这样吗？又不是说Judd现在还停留在懵懂无知的8岁。

他决定让Ronnie远离Judd。


	5. Chapter 5

Ronnie没有穿酒店的浴袍。

他在腰上围着浴巾就溜了出来，然后无视坐在客厅沙发上的Selby径直钻进对方的卧室，在里面捣鼓了很久。

沙发上的人挑起一侧眉毛，犹豫了一会之后还是跟了进去。

Selby发现Ronnie把自己这次比赛所带的衣服全部翻出来了，满地狼藉，后者身上套了前者的白衬衫，有点太大了，下摆长得几乎到了大腿中间，而袖子的长度非常尴尬，确实是长了，但是又没有长到需要完全卷起来的地步，因此Selby就能看到Ronnie用他那从袖口里探出来的几根灵活的手指从柜子里捏出一条内裤。

Selby的内裤。

“D&G？”Ronnie抬起头，“认真的吗？”

“......”

Selby现在已经不大说得出话了，因为房间里的一片混乱，还因为从那衬衫下摆下面延伸出来的两条匀称漂亮的长腿。

这双腿的主人并没有意识到什么，在Selby面前毫不收敛地左右踱步，显得有点焦躁。

Selby直直地盯着Ronnie的大腿，紧实的、饱满的、线条优美的大腿。他下意识地咽咽口水，胡思乱想地猜测对方会不会其实并没有好好地将自己洗干净，等一会说不定就会有刚刚残留的精液顺着大腿内侧淌下来。

但是并没有。

Ronnie略显嫌弃地穿上了Selby的内裤，结束了后者的幻想。

他在咬自己的嘴唇，仿佛那里有块看不见的干皮，一边咬一边用舌头舔舔，同一个动作从刚才到现在反反复复做了很多遍。

Selby十分清楚这是Ronnie犯躁郁症的表现，他估摸着这家伙刚才洗澡的时候可能又多想了什么把自己绕了进去，以前也有过这种情况，焦虑的Ronnie真的很难对付，他会很容易生气，就像现在因为不喜欢Selby内裤牌子一样，他会为这些莫名其妙的小事生气，坐立不安，心里乱糟糟的但是嘴上又不说。

这都是一段时间内压力累积的结果，但是一般都需要某种导火索去触发。Selby很清楚这次的导火索是什么，而这让他莫名地、非常地生气。

Ronnie在他面前晃了晃，又别扭地把内裤脱了下来，扔到床上，站在原地盯着地毯上柔软的纤维皱着眉头失神地看了几秒，然后更加别扭地盯着衣柜里剩下的几条内裤看。

直到Selby将他拉到床上，让他跨坐在自己身上。

不得不说，Ronnie的臀部和大腿，触感真的非常好，柔软又有弹性，压在Selby胯上时两个人都发出一声浅浅的、满足的叹息。

衬衫下摆就那样堪堪地搭在Ronnie腿上，大腿内侧的肌肤若隐若现，何况他的臀部要比Selby的更饱满一些，腰又比对方窄，于是导致他跨坐时衬衫下摆会被撑出一个弧度，有一种拉扯感，莫名地非常色气，Selby忽然很想用膝盖将他折磨到射出来。

不过那也只是想想，Selby调整了一下姿势，让两个人都软绵绵地陷进靠枕里，Ronnie还在强迫症一般地咬着嘴唇，充满怒气的眼神传达着很明显的信号——没干净衣服穿，我很不爽。

Selby皱皱眉头，抬起手用拇指轻轻摩挲Ronnie嘴唇被咬的那一块，以为他会因此停止动作，结果Ronnie机械地咬了上去，咬完还不忘舔舔他的指尖。

如果放到以前，他估计会好好安抚Ronnie，但是现如今，Selby坏心眼将拇指捅进了Ronnie嘴里，粗暴地按他的舌头，让他发出难堪的声音。

Ronnie几乎是控制不住地骂了一声，可Selby还在用指甲刮擦他的上颚，让他敏感地颤抖喘息。

他现在焦虑又暴躁，止不住地冒汗，抓着Selby胳膊的手甚至在打滑，但是对方压根没有要安抚他的意思。

“我帮你上楼拿衣服，行吗？”Selby说，在说这话的同时拇指还不停地在Ronnie的口腔里搅动着。

Ronnie用打滑的手攥住对方的袖子，焦虑到一个字都说不出来，眼神涣散地晃晃脑袋。

“说话。”

没有回应。

Selby看着Ronnie无神的样子，心还是软了下来，他将拇指抽出来，用沾满口水的指尖温柔地拨弄那瓣被咬得鲜红的嘴唇，这个动作终于让Ronnie抬起眼睛来看他。

他移动拇指，将口水抹在Ronnie的脸颊和下巴上，亮晶晶的一片。

刚洗完澡的Ronnie散发着淡淡的香气，Selby用鼻尖蹭蹭他的耳后肌肤，亲昵地闻他，Ronnie为此细细地呻吟着。

这几声挠在Selby心头痒痒的，他感到有些不妙，刚才的怒气现在开始慢慢转化为性欲，而身上这人的大腿正压在某个危险的地方，无意地磨蹭着。

几乎是没有悬念地，他勃起了。

Ronnie也感受到了，全身都在极度的焦躁中颤抖，他虚脱地对着Selby翻了个白眼，仿佛用尽了全身的力气才抑制住自己不要逃走。

“操你...”Ronnie整个人都乱七八糟的，他急切而胡乱地用手解开Selby的西裤纽扣，“操...你他妈是种马吗...？”

“......”

Selby不知道该说什么，或者说他又一次讲不出话来了，因为Ronnie刚刚拉开他的裤链，将他的老二掏了出来。

“Ron——”

“他妈的闭嘴。”Ronnie俯下身来，直接用温暖湿润的口腔裹住了他的龟头，用那条骂人的、灵活的舌头舔他的马眼。

Selby倒吸了一口气，伸手捏住Ronnie的后颈，抑制住往他嘴里顶的冲动。

从上面往下看，Ronnie的睫毛扑棱扑棱地，眼角连着脸颊红了一片，Selby看不清他的眼睛，但是能看见有唾液不断从他的嘴角溢出来，顺着下巴或老二滑下来。

说实话，Ronnie不太会给人口交，但是生涩的技巧反而叫人兽性大发，他没办法把阴茎吞得很深，但是那条舌头足以弥补这一点。

Ronnie一边皱着眉头生气，一边尽力地舔和含，一边还较劲地攥着床单，关节处都变白了。

真的很难得，Selby想，着迷地看着Ronnie服侍自己，一上一下地吞吐着，有时候实在喘不过气，他会单纯地用嘴唇和舌头小面积地亲吻和舔舐面前的阴茎，像个未经情事的少年。

大概十五分钟后，Ronnie已经非常累了，但是对方丝毫没有要缴枪投降的意思。

“你他妈的...”他的声音已经变了个调，“...快射啊......该死...操...”

“多用两颊，Ron，多用你的两颊。”

身下的人停下动作，抬起眼睛。

Selby坏笑着看他。

Ronnie将他的阴茎从嘴里抽出，松开手，让那玩意就这样硬邦邦地随意抵在脸颊上，自己则是有意无意地舔舔柱身，除此之外就仅仅只是用那双充满情欲眼睛看着他。

Selby不自觉地顶了下胯，从对方柔软的嘴唇蹭过去之后弹到了眼角，Ronnie并没有躲开，只是条件反射地眨了下眼，睫毛湿漉漉地颤抖着。

“Mark...” Ronnie眨眼，Selby感觉他的睫毛扫过了自己老二某个地方。

有什么东西落在Ronnie的眼睛、鼻子和嘴角，让他睁不开左眼也骂不了粗口，Selby高潮了，Ronnie握住他的阴茎，帮他一点一点地舔干净。

有些精液挂在Ronnie的睫毛上，压得它们垂了下来，一簇一簇地粘在一起。他吞下嘴唇上的那点浊液，嫌弃地骂操，一边又将脸上的其他浊液用手指刮下来仔细地舔掉。

等这串像是猫咪洗脸一般的动作结束后，Selby将Ronnie抱起来，带他去浴室清理。

一路上两个人的心都跳得很快，Ronnie还在因为严重的焦虑一边颤抖一边带着点哭腔地骂人。

但是他不再咬自己的嘴唇了。


	6. Chapter 6

“你们是疏离的一代。”

有声音在Judd的脑子里响了起来，然后他就惊醒了，太阳穴在宿醉的折磨下突突地疼。

睁开眼的那一刻Judd最先想到的是Ronnie，他坐起来，才发现昨晚睡前忘了拉好窗帘，现在外面的阳光照得整个房间都亮得刺眼。接着他稍微迟钝地眯起眼睛环视了一下四周，意识到Ronnie并没有在他身边，不像床头的手机，或者地毯上躺着的杆盒，或者这房间里任何一件东西。

他身上还穿着沾了酒味的衣服。

昨晚的聚会根本就是一次折磨，Judd坐在那里，身边大多都是他不熟悉的人。他观察那些球员，控制不住地猜测他们是否都曾拥有过Ronnie，这个念头让他想离开，但是他又怕Ronnie一会之后真的会过来，所以只好坐在吧台边上一杯接一杯地喝兑了酒精的饮料。

最后Ronnie并没有出现。

\-----------------------------------

Selby给Ronnie发过去一条短信，短信内容只有一个愚蠢的表情。

Ronnie知道原因，不过他不打算回复对方。

大约十分钟后，他又收到一条短信，上面说：

“我少了一套衣服。”

三秒后。

“但是内裤没少。”

接着又是一个愚蠢的表情。

Ronnie终于忍耐不住停下手中收拾行李的动作，直接拨通了Selby的电话，还来不及说什么，对方就开口了。

“小淫猫——”

“闭嘴。”

“昨天没被我操够吗？”

“我讨厌你的内裤。”

两个人暧昧的沉默了一会，Selby问Ronnie，他说：“告诉我，Ron，你现在下面有穿东西吗？”

Ronnie挂掉了电话。

他听得出Selby的意图，但是并不打算放任这次通话堕落为一次电话性爱，他还有十点钟的飞机要赶，真的一点都不想欲求不满流着水去排队过安检。

短信提醒音又响了一声，Ronnie直接把手机扔进兜里，他不想让Selby隔着电话再操他一遍。

在Ronnie绑鞋带时，经纪人Ian敲响了他的门，他就带齐东西和对方打了声招呼，关好门，两个人默契地下楼，退房，坐进接送的轿车里。

幸好司机不是一个话多的人，疲惫令Ronnie无法应对过多的交流，在上车之前他便略微焦虑地害怕会遇到一个爱东扯西扯的司机。大多数时间里他是讨厌同他人谈话的，他也不喜欢接受节目采访，前者是因为少有人能聊出有趣的天来，后者是因为他害怕被媒体看穿自己时不时会泛起的脆弱。

今天有难得的好天气，Ronnie枕在车窗边，让暖意的阳光尽可能地盖在脸上。

在眯上眼的那一刻他忽然意识到自己和Selby是真的在一起了，这种感觉很神奇，有点恐慌，但不会不开心，绝对不会不开心。主要是他真的很久没有维持过一段亲密关系了，讽刺的是，某种意义上他曾有过许多段亲密关系。

Ronnie真的非常不善于，嗯...谈恋爱——这个说法让他轻微地颤抖了一下。

忽然，他想到Selby还没有和他在性爱之外好好地接过吻。

这下糟糕了，这个念头在Ronnie脑子里不断徘徊，他开始傻傻地思考起自己是否该搬去和Selby同居几天。

“你昨晚没去聚会，冠军。”Ian的话打断了Ronnie的犯傻。

他恐慌地心砰砰跳起来，故作冷静地“嗯”了一声。

“这次是谁？”

“Selby.” Ronnie感觉自己的心脏拧成了干巴巴的一团，有什么抢着要跳出喉咙。

Ian略带忧虑地停顿了一会，还是小声地开口说：“下次还是注意点吧，别玩到被外人发现了。”

“......”Ronnie心情复杂地回答，“我不会再玩了。”

Ian挑起一边眉毛，看向Ronnie露出了纠结而欣慰的表情。

“我跟Selby在一起了。”Ronnie用只有他们俩能听到的声音说。

Ian噎住了。

“...什么时候的事？”

“昨晚的事。”

Ronnie听到对方轻轻叹了口气说：“别太困扰了。”

他不太能理解这是什么意思，但决定不予评论。

然后再没人说话了。

路上Ronnie打了会儿盹，他以为自己会做梦，但是并没有。直到到达了机场他才想起自己该回复Selby了。

他掏出手机，点进短信页面里，看到最新一条的署名是Judd.T，恍惚地疑惑了一下，才意识到刚刚的那条短信并非来自Selby。

“Ronnie，你还在酒店吗？”Judd说，“我想见你。”

发送时间是7点48分，而现在已经快九点了。

Ronnie的心狂跳起来，他站在过安检的队伍中，感觉强烈的愧疚与焦虑一瞬间海潮般涌来，呼啸地裹住了他。

为什么要愧疚？

\-----------------------------------

是个人都能知道“我想见你”这句话的杀伤力有多大，无论是亲人、挚友还是情人之间，一旦这句话放出来，摆明了就是告诉你我想你，不光想，我还得亲眼见到你，让你进入我的视线范围内，这样我的思念才能被缓解。

更何况这句话是放在这样关系的两个人之间，出奇地暧昧和天真，杀伤力十足。

Ronnie反反复复地将短信编辑了很久，手指一直在抖。

“抱歉，我已经到机场了，快登机了。”

简单明了，回答了对方的第一句，模糊地避开了第二句，并且用“登机”巧妙地表示我一会儿没办法回复你，我大概也不想回复你，所以你可以不必回应了。

但是Judd秒回了。

他问：“你会去找Selby吗？”

不知为何，Ronnie欺骗不了这个孩子，他告诉Judd，他说“是的”。

这一次对方回复的慢了许多，但还是赶在他登机的前一秒将短信发了过去。

“一路顺风。”

Ronnie感觉有什么东西攥住了他的心脏，刚才那种毫无来由的愧疚感又涌了过来，他知道这会给他带来麻烦，但还是控制不住地跟Judd解释道：“不是现在，Judd，现在我要回家。”

Judd本来正躺在床上一边回短信一边失落地忍受头痛，此刻他从宿醉中一跃而起。

“我去找你，Ron，俱乐部见。”

Ian看到Ronnie盯着手机里的什么吓了一跳，差点把头撞到机舱门上。

他担忧地摇摇头。

最终Ronnie也没有回复Judd，但是这对Judd来说已经足够了。


	7. Chapter 7

Ronnie远远地就能看见Judd向他走来，他捏紧球杆，试图装作不在乎的样子继续打球。

Judd也没说什么，过来之后就倚在一旁看他练球，直到Ronnie清完台后略微别扭地抬起头向他打了声招呼。

Judd朝Ronnie咧开一个傻笑，露出了他的虎牙。

Ronnie喜欢虎牙。

他难过地挪开目光。

Judd看到Ronnie在轻轻地咬自己的下唇，但是他并不知道那代表些什么。

“Ron，我不是来找你练球的。”Judd摆摆手，示意自己连球杆都没有带过来，但是他还是帮忙把球都摆好。

“Judd...”

他凑过去，Ronnie把杆握在身前，向后躲开了一点。

“——Judd！”

“你是gay吗？”

Ronnie完全没有料到对方的第一个问题会是这个。

“Kid，我们还没有熟到可以聊这些。”

“那Selby和你就有那么熟了，是吗？”Judd恼火地将Ronnie困在自己和球桌之间，这点动静已经引起了两张球桌外球员的注意。

Ronnie焦虑地盯着对方，眼神里有某些让Judd想去摧毁的东西。

“让开，Judd，这不关Selby什么事。”

Judd耸耸肩，退开一个安全的距离，但内心泛起了病态的满足感，因为刚才Ronnie朝他露出了以前那种从未对他有过的神情，那种诱人的孤独感，仿佛信息素一般笼罩着他。

他得让Ronnie知道，给沙漠中久旱的植物一抔水会有怎样的后果。

“那是不是表示，”Judd说，仿佛只是在讨论某样食物的配方，“如果我操你，我就能和你聊这些了？” 

Ronnie震惊地瞪着Judd，不知道自己到底是生气多一点还是羞耻多一点，他张开了嘴，但是根本说不出话，全身都在愤怒中微微颤抖，直到他发现Judd是认真的。

他太了解Judd了，在他们仅有的那几段记忆遥远的相处中，Judd不怎么爱说话，但却永远是真诚的，他的热忱藏在眼睛里，还带着点Ronnie希冀的那种天真。

刹那间Ronnie的怒气全都无奈地无处可施，他忽然意识到，原来Judd对自己的喜欢真的不是后辈对长辈的仰慕。

Judd盯着面前的人瘦削的脸颊和下巴入了迷，注意力毫不集中地幻想着一些糟糕的事情——青春期的男孩，就连上帝都不能怪他。

但是Ronnie可以，他轻轻地叹气，“我不会让你操我的，Judd，我不会这样对你。”

这句话真的让Judd疑惑了，不过在他能开口前Ronnie继续说：“如果你来找我只是为了说这些，那你可以回去了。”

“啊...”Judd恍然大悟起来，又朝他咧开嘴笑，“对你来说我是特殊的吧......Ron，为什么我是特殊的？”

Ronnie的脸颊上泛起一层羞赧的红色，焦虑令他无法直视对方。

“Judd，你得知道我喜欢Selby。”

“你不会喜欢他的。”

“...我喜欢他。”

“但那又不代表你不喜欢我。”

“我已经喜欢他了...”

“但那又不代表你不会更喜欢我。”

“......”

Ronnie忽然感到一阵疲惫，于是他伸手揉揉Judd的头发，就像之前的每一次、每一次一样。

“Kid，去喜欢点更好的事物吧。”

然后他看见对方居然真的在认真思考起来。

沉默许久之后。

“没办法，”Judd坦诚地耸耸肩，“我想不到更好的了。Ronnie，你在逃避问题，你不能叫我也逃避。”

“Judd...”

“我想见你。”

“你正见着呢...”

“你看，你又在回避我的问题了。”

“Judd...你到底想怎样？”

“我想操你。”

“？”

问题回到原点。

Ronnie头疼起来。

“Judd，你不能在别人刚刚下定决心做某件事的时候因为自己一时兴起就跑过来，任性地告诉他怎样做才是对的。”

“这从来都不是一时兴起，只有你，Ronnie，只有你一直都在一时兴起地玩而已——你给过我机会吗？”

“...你比我小太多了，我们第一次见面时你才八岁，Judd，这样是不对的。”

“所以说你从来都没有考虑过给我尝试的机会。”

“我要是考虑了我他妈就是个变态！”Ronnie吼了出来，引得整个俱乐部里零零星星的几个人都向这边看过来，但是他已经顾不得那么多了，“太天真有时候不是什么好事，Kid。”

Judd沉默了，他盯着Ronnie眼睛里因为愤怒燃烧摇曳着的蓝绿色，忽然觉得那双眼睛很悲伤，他莫名地想安慰Ronnie，但其实现在更需要安慰的是自己。

“Ron...” 

没有回应。

“Ronnie，别咬你的嘴唇了。”

男人抬起头。

回忆像潮水般涌回。

\-----------------------------------

“Ronnie，别咬你的嘴唇了。”十一岁的Judd杵着球杆站在一旁，有点担忧地看着Ronnie，“该你打了。”

“抱歉。”Ronnie停止了分神，俯下身瞄准一颗红球，接着看它在袋口晃了一圈跑回台面，恍惚地坐回自己的位置上。

最近他越来越无法集中精神了，严重的心理问题让他失魂落魄，练球使他焦虑，但他毫无办法，如果不练下去，他就会变得更加焦虑——所有人都是这么告诉他的。

那一年Judd搬到这家俱乐部附近，男孩成为了Ronnie的庇护所。

Ronnie整日整日地泡在俱乐部给Judd分配的球桌那里，和隔壁桌的球员插科打诨，给Judd买小零食，陪他练球，假装输一局，气氛就会快乐很多。

Judd很可爱，他留着齐齐的头发，但甚至还戴着他和Ronnie第一次见面时就戴在左耳的银色耳钉，像个痞痞的小子。

那个时候对Ronnie来说，Judd代表了斯诺克好的一面，纯粹而有趣。 

Judd自然是乐意和Ronnie待在一起的，并且带着一种小孩子贪得无厌的态度占用了对方大部分的时间。

也许就是那个时候，凭借非常幼稚的自信，男孩觉得Ronnie是需要他的，这个被大家所溺爱的球员，没有人能够如自己一般同他相处，也没有人能如自己一般让他放松起来。

男孩为此沾沾自喜。

而且，Ronnie喜欢他的虎牙。

Judd从小就知道了，他只是不说而已，于是Ronnie喜欢夸他，他就腼腆地笑，露出一点点虎牙，然后Ronnie就能开心，他就不会一直咬自己的嘴唇，Judd也不用一直去提醒他。

可惜现在Judd完全忘了这些事。

现在他唯一记得的事情是，当时的自己特别希望能赶紧长大。


	8. Chapter 8

人们总爱在小时候幻想长大以后的样子，以为自己能掌控未来，但每每成长后才会无奈地感叹世事多变而难以揣测。

Judd11岁时以为他能和Ronnie一直这样相处下去，他想和Ronnie同台竞技，像对方常说的那样“给观众最好的表演”，无论输赢，最后他们都能退回他的球桌，然后一起练习，就这样一直相处下去。

Judd是第一个幻想的，也是第一个离开的。

孩子多残忍啊，他们做最天真的梦，梦醒时刻也最无所谓。

再一次见面Judd几乎已经忘了两年前自己曾有过的美好幻想，但这丝毫不影响他喜欢这个比自己年长14岁的男人，这个年纪的孩子真的非常残忍，他们的爱与恨都太过纯粹，还透着股无法被辩驳的天真。

只有Ronnie将所有事都记得一清二楚，也正因为这样，Judd永远都会是特殊的那一个。

可能是因为埋头于练球，可能是因为迟钝，现在想想，也可能是因为Ronnie，Judd情窦初开是在14岁，初恋是在16岁，在那之前他和别人的感情界限非常模糊，他可以和女生们相处愉快，但是他分不清这种愉快到底是出于友情还是爱情，直到终于有一个自己认为“可能是这么回事”的女孩出现，他才真正地恋爱。

但是他在两个星期后提出分手，原因是无聊。

他甚至就这件事和Ronnie抱怨过，那个时候Judd在准备转职业，烦心事很多，好在这段时间他又和Ronnie凑在一起练球——说是凑在一起练球，实际上只是各自在同一家俱乐部的两张桌而已。

但其实，到了这个年纪，Judd和Ronnie远远没有以前那么亲密了，Judd带着点青春期男孩的疏离与沉默，Ronnie看起来没以前那么容易焦虑，但看起来更容易生气了，可能跟他戒了大麻有关。

Judd会盯着那时候Ronnie的一头长发放空自己，觉得他很酷，有点太酷了，所以让人觉得有点严肃，但Judd知道Ronnie的可爱之处。

他会在自己抱怨第一任女友无趣的时候很八卦地悄悄问：“你们亲了吗？”

然后在听到“没有”之后安慰Judd不要太担心以后娶不到老婆。

他还留着以前给小Judd买零食的习惯。

但是现在两个人都不爱吃了，最后几乎都送给俱乐部管理员的小孩。

这段时间Judd个子长得飞快，Ronnie甚至还抱怨过这件事。

说是没有以前那么亲密，实际上是因为当时如果太亲密会非常尴尬，大家都在讨论Ronnie有多辣，Judd也开始慢慢意识到了。因为饮食上的控制和跑步，Ronnie的身型对于斯诺克这项运动来说有点太过色情了，他的肩膀又宽又结实，腰却莫名地收得很紧，他有着修长纤细的脚踝，它们被黑色的长袜薄薄裹住，延伸进擦得发亮的皮鞋里。

青春期的男孩有尴尬的梦与遗精，而大人有尴尬的性和性伴侣，这导致前者有意疏离，后者也不计较。

他们真可怜，一个是得不到，一个是要不够。

而当后者终于满足时，前者却看到了希望。

更可怜的是，转职业后Judd再一次离开了对方，即使在少数的几次相遇里，他也很少去找Ronnie一起练球，原因之一是他再也不是小孩子了，不能毫无理由地去干扰其他球员练球，二是他们俩之间渐渐有了一种朦胧的疏离感。

这种疏离像是轻薄的假象，欺骗和隐瞒了Judd感情里的热烈和Ronnie潜意识里的渴求，本质上让他们难受，但其实对现实生活还真的没有什么影响，像一块陈年的痂，多年后忽然被撕裂时当事人才察觉到疼痛。

Judd不仅选择将这块痂完全撕开，他还要凑过去仔细看看里面血肉淋漓的伤口。而Ronnie就是那种疼得赶紧在半路就把痂捂回去，还特别不好意思被别人知道的样子，可是到最后血珠子还是会从边上一颗颗地渗出来。

谁会好得更快呢？

\-----------------------------------

Ronnie将Judd赶走了，假装没有听到对方的那句“我改天再来找你”。

Judd在走之前把Ronnie强行拉到角落里迅速地低头吻了一下他的脸颊，Ronnie没有躲开，他只是轻微颤抖着皱着眉头，眼角还有刚刚争吵时泛起的暗红色，这比被躲开还要更让Judd难过一些。

因为这样仿佛是在说就算你亲我也改变不了任何事情。

但是，Judd独自愤怒着，但是亲吻脸颊是他们俩的特权。谁知道小时候他有过多少个从Ronnie那里心怀不轨地偷过来的亲吻——讽刺的是，这件事他现在才突然回忆起来——心怀不轨地寻求输球后的安慰，心怀不轨地寻求赛前的鼓励，心怀不轨地寻求赢球的表扬，老天，10岁左右可爱的小男孩真的能很轻易地去索吻，纯洁又鼓舞人心。

站在角落，第二波强烈的焦虑彻底袭击了Ronnie，他感觉很疲惫，在混乱的思绪中气愤地意识到男孩真的很狡猾，这样一个人，在这些天和自己相处的极其短暂的时间里就唤起了无数个细小的回忆，精准得可怕。

他无心练球，回家之后一个人站在冷冷清清的客厅里，第一次因为Selby不在自己身边而崩溃起来。Ronnie脚步虚浮地走进卧室，从衣柜里翻出之前从对方那里穿走的衬衫和西裤，像只发情的猫一样蹭它们，嗅上面的味道。

他有些后悔没有拿走Selby的内裤，同时又因为这个念头脸红起来。

操，我们在一起了，为什么自己还要可悲地拿着对方的衣服解忧。Ronnie在床上蜷缩着，掏出手机，直接拨给Selby。

铃声只响了两秒就接通了。

“Ron？”Selby的声音让Ronnie浅浅地呻吟。

“是我...”Ronnie将脸埋进揉成一团的衣服里，声音有些闷闷的，“Sel，你在家吗？”

“在，怎么了？”

Ronnie将手伸到下面，闭着眼睛轻轻地抚慰自己，几不可闻地喘息，“Sel...”

“嗯？”

“...Mark...”

Selby终于懂了。

手机那头传来的笑声让Ronnie全身都酥软起来，他快没力气拿手机了。

“小淫猫。”

“闭嘴...”

“告诉我，Ron...你现在穿着什么衣服？”Selby一边问一边关掉了客厅的电视，惬意地走向卧室，同时解开自己裤子上的皮带。

Ronnie耳朵发烫，小声地回答：“长袖polo衫和西裤...”

“什么颜色的？”

Ronnie打开免提，解放出另一只手来解裤子上的纽扣和拉链。

“都是黑的。”

另一头的声音变远了，Selby倚着床上的靠垫，闭起眼想象Ronnie现在的样子——被欲望侵袭得眼眶红了一大片，习惯被别人服侍的身体因为无法自我满足而颤抖着——电话那边传来深深浅浅的喘息声，伴随着一些细小的鼻音，勾人得要命。

“我会操你，Ronnie，我会把你折磨到全身都是红色的印子——”

Ronnie惊喘了一声，紧闭双眼，泄气地踢掉自己的裤子。被子下面的身体已经渗出了汗珠，他侧躺着，感觉双腿之间湿淋淋的，膝盖叠在一起甚至都会打滑，于是干脆将被子夹在腿间。非常羞耻，但是Ronnie还是悄悄做了，他用大腿内侧将被子夹紧，用手向上扯那块布料，就会产生挤压的快感。

“Mark...Mark！我得...嗯...”

“你得什么？嗯？”Selby解开裤头，开始漫不经心地撸自己。

Ronnie听到了那头布料摩擦的声音，阴茎随之跳动了一下，全身都窜着兴奋的电流，“你在...？啊——”

“Ron，别分心，告诉我你想要什么？”

Ronnie真的很喜欢Selby的声音。平时他听起来很清冷，一段话下来起伏的地方不会超过三处，有百分之三十的不耐烦，百分之五十的礼貌与百分之二十的冷淡。因此当他用这样一种声音对Ronnie说下流话的时候，Ronnie会硬到不行。

“我想要射...”

“不行，”Selby平淡地说着，“你现在手上拿着我的衣服吧？”

对面呜咽了一声，含糊地承认事实。

“Darling，穿上那件衬衫，脱掉你的内裤，现在去到浴室的镜子前面，拍一张你的照片给我。”

Selby的声音依旧非常平静，但是这种情况下的平静反而证明了某些事情。

而Ronnie非常幼稚地为那声“darling”心跳加快，他挣扎地从被子里面钻出来，因为无法满足的欲望而喘息、满脸泛红，他脱掉自己的内裤，发现已经湿了一大片，黏糊糊的前液和汗水混在一起，根本区分不来。

Ronnie一边穿上爱人的衬衫，一边兴奋地期待对方能再说些其他的话，不过Selby并没有满足他，于是他就只好被强烈的欲望驱使着扣好扣子，胡乱地折好衣领，虚弱地走进浴室，老二还翘在半空中不知廉耻地滴着水。

浴室的灯是暖黄色的，并不是很明亮，但瓷砖和磨砂玻璃都在其中熠熠生辉。Ronnie站在镜子前，顶着一头叫人心碎的乱糟糟的短发，整个眼眶红得出奇，就像是他刚刚使劲哭过一样，但其实他上面流的水甚至都没有下面多。

他焦虑地调整衬衫下摆好让它盖住自己的勃起，但是不论如何老二都会翘得非常明显，他几乎不敢直视镜子里的自己，草草地用一只手扯住下摆，另一只手随便拍了张照就发给了Selby。

“Mark...”Ronnie难耐地靠在墙上，情动地喊对方的名字。

Selby点开照片——是糊的，但不知道为什么这一点让他格外满意，他眯起眼，着迷地盯着Ronnie身体的线条还有遮遮掩掩的欲望。Ronnie的皮肤在他浴室的灯光下看起来泛着玫瑰一般的色泽，Selby决定要在那种灯光下操一次Ronnie——或者好几次。

“Good boy.”

“...我年纪比你大，Selby...”Ronnie别扭地反驳他。

但Selby只是继续用那种声音命令着Ronnie，“我会在床上操你，所以现在，回去你的卧室。”

Ronnie照做了，还自觉地从床头柜最底层掏出了润滑液。

Selby听到润滑液盖子被掰开的声音，不禁笑出声来，然后他听见Ronnie嘀嘀咕咕了些什么，但是他决定忽略掉。

“Ron，我会让你靠在我的怀里，”Selby轻轻地说，“就像去年的超级联赛一样，嗯？还记得吗？”

“嗯...”Ronnie靠在几个枕头上，惨兮兮地用手在小腹那里似有似无地抚摸，就像Selby一直以来会做的那样，他的身体竟然已经记住了这个习惯。

“那你知道我接下来会做什么吗？”

“闭嘴...Selby...”Ronnie清楚地知道一年前发生了什么，Selby用手指把他操射了，甚至都没有摸过他的老二，就那样轻轻松松地把他操射了。这下Ronnie噙着泪水迷糊地摇头，根本没有意识到Selby看不见他的动作，他说，“我做不到...我做不到...求你了Sel——”

Selby真的很喜欢Ronnie，各个方面都是这样的，他喜欢欺负Ronnie，但是又出乎意料地容易心软，这两个人互相都太过清楚对方的心理G点在那里，因此一旦搞在一起就会爽得要命，Selby很清楚这个事实，Ronnie却浑然不知，在这种情况下，前者真的非常吃亏。

“...Ronnie，咱们要不要同居一段时间？”

“？”

Ronnie对Selby的分心感到非常震惊，差点因为对方停止用声音操他而破口大骂，他现在被莫名其妙的欲望折磨成这样，根本没有心思去想别的东西，“你是什么蠢蛋吗？”他还是破口大骂了起来，“我们当然会他妈的去同居，但是现在你可不可以专心操我？Selby？”

这下轮到Selby震惊了，一方面是因为突然被骂，另一方面是这有点惹火，不，格外地火辣。

“别生气，猫咪，”Selby开心地哄他，“你生气的时候会夹得过紧。”

Ronnie脸涨得通红，身体自动回忆起Selby进入他时的感觉，他闭上眼，将涂满润滑液的手指缓慢地探进自己的身体里，这几乎是新鲜的体验，他尽力地想要插得更深，但是手法又毫无技巧可言。

想象，他告诉自己，想象这是Selby的手指。当酥酥麻麻的感觉集中在下腹时，Ronnie感到有些不妙，他想要将手指抽出，但不知道是哪个角度，他蹭到了一个地方。

“...操......”

听到这动静Selby就清楚发生了什么，“继续弄那里，猫咪。”

“...闭嘴...”Ronnie一只手掰着自己的大腿，试图让双腿分得更开一些。

“我会用食指和中指摁你那里，一轻一重地操你的屁股，直到你叫得跟女人一样软——”

“嗯...Sel...”

“不过，说真的，你被那么多人操了那么多年，居然还没有怀上谁的孩子，是不是很神奇？”

“老天！你......嗯...别说了...”Ronnie央求着，声音里带着点甜腻和绝望。

Selby不是很想放过他，但是Ronnie听起来有点太可怜了，并且还有点难以置信的纯情。

“Ron，我想吻你。”

“嗯...”Ronnie抚慰起自己的阴茎，又因为后穴的快感而分心，搞得最后大汗淋漓气喘吁吁都无法被满足，“我也想。”

意外地坦诚。

Selby不说话了，他安静地听Ronnie的喘息挠在自己的心上，Ronnie也没有再提出什么要求，一种暧昧的沉默围绕着他们。

现在，他们终于比较像一对情侣了。


	9. Chapter 9

Selby和Ronnie是笨蛋情侣。

他们干了所有情侣都会干的事情，他们隔着电话做爱，然后因为很蠢的事情吵架。

“我们应该去新西兰，或者法国，甚至美国，然后找一个没有人找得到的村子，随便挑一个地方同居一段时间，”Ronnie头发凌乱着，全身都还湿漉漉的——尤其是下身，是的，不知道是哪个笨蛋过于心急先挑起的话题，他们在做爱途中又谈到了同居，“Selby，我们都需要好好晒晒太阳，所以是哪一句你听不懂？”

“我想让你来我家住，”Selby大概是个聋子，“或者我去你家，总之必须是某人的家，我们要同居而不是去旅游——”

“光住在家里我们能干嘛？”Ronnie对着话筒喊道，天知道他有多想好好维护这段感情，在他看来两个人能一起出去旅游是最好不过的，“我们会做爱，然后干瞪眼，然后为看哪档电视节目争吵，然后我们就会因为无聊而搬出去。”

Selby稍微沉默了一会儿，觉得对方很可爱。

“第一个提议不错，但是我们不会干瞪眼的，我向你保证，Ron，”Selby的声音听起来莫名其妙的，他居然似乎有点开心，“而且我们也不会为电视节目吵起来，因为我大概是不会让你有空看电视的。”

Ronnie感觉自己的脸颊在发烫。

“Darling，如果你想旅游，我们当然可以去旅游，但是我不想把大好时光浪费在观光上面，比起看名胜，我更想盯着你看一天，”Ronnie稍微呛到了一下，不过Selby若无其事地继续说，“不久之后我们还有比赛，我绝对希望把大部分休息时间花在生活上面，懂吗？那意味着我们一起睡过头，一起洗澡，一起去买东西，一起做饭，你会在我的床上留下你的味道，或者反过来，但无论如何，我都很乐意你来占领我的房间。”

这样一来，Ronnie蜷缩在床上，紧紧地攥着手机，心动羞赧得像个第一次给喜欢的人打电话的少年，老天，他已经33岁了。

说实话，Selby在某种意义上真的驯服了Ronnie，他听见对方含含糊糊地说了一句“或者反过来...”，随即他笑了出声告诉Ronnie：“我后天就能到。”

“好...”Ronnie依旧很紧张，他们俩第一次做爱的时候他都没有如此紧张。

“Ron...”

“嗯？”

“我可以在你的厨房操你吗？”

“？”Ronnie要誓死捍卫自己的底线，“不行——”

“那我可以在你为我做早餐的时候操你吗？”

事实证明Selby确实是一个聋子。

“这两件事难道——不对，你怎么就咬定我会为你做早餐？”

“你不会吗？”

“......”

“Ron？”

“闭嘴。”

“半熟的煎蛋，拜托。”

“闭嘴，Selby。”

“.......”

长达30秒的沉默后。

“...Sel？”

这一声真是喊得不情不愿又无可奈何，Selby大笑起来。

Ronnie羞恼地挂断了电话，把脸埋进枕头里。

铃声在5秒后再次响起，Ronnie别过头不去理会，但是没一会后就开始犹豫要不要去接，突然一个荒唐的念头击中了他——这会不会是Judd打过来的？就像那天被他无视很久的短信。

这个念头让Ronnie全身都紧张起来，他的第一个想法居然是自己不能赤身裸体地和Judd打电话。他心烦意乱地犹豫着，时间仿佛在自己迟疑的过程中已经流逝了好几分钟，但其实铃声才响了七声。

他将自己从被子里打捞出来，小心地向手机屏幕投去自己的目光——是Selby。

Ronnie轻轻地叹息，松了口气。

“Selby...”

“你总是挂我电话，难道对别人你也会这样吗？”Selby轻快地聊起来，仿佛没有刚才的停顿。

“当然不会。”

“哦？”

Ronnie忽然意识到了什么，自己大概又掉进了Selby的某个陷进里。

“你真令人难以忍受。”他有点害羞地骂道。

“猫咪，容忍是美德，”Selby说，“尤其是对你的室友。”

“正常的室友不会提出要操对方。”Ronnie反击。

“那是我给你的房租，darling，要是付不出来，你会赶我走的。”

Ronnie嘀咕了些什么，Selby没有听清，就叫他再说一遍。

他含含糊糊地抱怨，他说：“真不敢相信你会这么想...”

Selby顿了一下，立刻哄起Ronnie：“我是在开玩笑——我错了，Ron，你那么喜欢我，怎么可能忍心赶我走呢？”

“......”

Ronnie的心怦怦直跳，感觉有什么扼住了他的喉咙，他清清嗓子说：“Selby，你是什么时候变得这么厚颜无耻的？”

“我们第一次做是什么时候？”

“忘了。”

“不可能，你不可能忘了的。”

\-----------------------------------

是的，Ronnie不可能忘记，Selby也不可能忘记。

07年威尔士公开赛八分之一决赛前的某次球员聚会，当时不知道是哪个球员喝得有点醉，一屁股坐在Selby旁边，对着正在喝闷酒的Selby投去一个意味深长的眼神。

“你明天就要对上那个Ronnie了吧。”

Selby敷衍地点头。

“有信心能赢吗...嗝？”

“...我看起来像是有信心的样子吗？”Selby回想起上一次自己和Ronnie比赛已经是3年前了，当时自己被打了个0-5，嗯，令人愉快。

“哈...！毕竟是Ronnie。”

“真不走运。”

“不走运？兄弟，你不知道有多少人羡慕你。”

“羡慕什么，羡慕我多一些和强者比赛的经验吗？”Selby不屑地哼了一声。

“老天...你不知道吗？”

Selby真的糊涂了：“什么？”

那人不敢置信地指着他向另一个球员喊：“Selby竟然不知道那件事！”

“等等...”Selby放下手里冰凉的酒杯，“到底是什么事？”

那人醉醺醺地停顿了一会，忽然开口。

“你觉得Ronnie惹火吗？”

“...什么？”

“字面意思，你觉得他惹火吗？”

这下Selby彻底糊涂了，但是他依旧认真地思考起这个问题。Ronnie对他来说一直是一个有点遥远的影子，他喜欢看他打球——说实话，谁不喜欢呢——但他们真的很少一起比赛，就连练球都不曾凑在一起过，因此要让他突然非常不严肃地审视Ronnie真不是件易事。

他绞尽脑汁回忆起最近观看的Ronnie的比赛，“惹火”到底是指什么？性格还是身材？说实话，Ronnie是有点疯狂的天才这一点就很惹火了，更何况这几年他还有一副好身材，平日里Selby在赛场幕后看到的他或许有些懒散，但是赛场上Ronnie确实有着非常优雅的身段。Selby不禁怀疑Ronnie是不是让他的裁缝过分缩减了他马甲的布料，那让他的马甲看起来有一种魔力，紧紧地贴住他的窄腰，好吧，Selby觉得自己或许喝醉了，因为他竟然觉得Ronnie确实挺惹火，无论是性格还是身材。

“惹火。”Selby本来还想再多说几句，但是一开口就只蹦出这两个字，他感觉自己喉咙有点干涩。

“哼...瞧瞧他的屁股，完美地长在那里...”

哇哦，Selby默默在心里想，这可是很gay的发言了。

不过对方并没有任何停顿的意思，他继续说：“知道吗？Oliver Hides和Dominic Dale操过他...”

“什——”

“就在去年，某次采访后，”这人竟然用喝醉的眼睛露出了一种完全令人信服的神情，“真的，Dominic亲口跟我说的，而且——”他打了个嗝，“传闻Ronnie会跟他的比赛对手做...”

剩下的内容Selby根本没有听进去，他觉得自己刚才喝的根本不是水果潘趣，根本就是他妈的伏特加，他在做梦吗？这个梦真荒唐。更荒唐的是，Selby开始控制不住地想，如果传闻是真的，Ronnie会来找他吗？他们根本不熟，就连交流都很少有过。他晃晃头，试图把这个设想晃出脑袋，但另一个画面钻了进来。

他看到Ronnie在Oliver和Dominic的身下舒展身体，浑身都是情欲的粉色。

该死。Selby骂道，身边的人看了他一眼，他才发现自己刚刚骂了出声。

“这不可能。”他对那个人说。

“有什么不可能的。”

“Ronnie是gay？”

“谁知道呢？”

“可我不是gay——”

“我也不是，”那人嗤嗤地笑出声，“Dominic也不是，但是他跟我说Ronnie操起来很爽。”

“老天，”Selby捂住了眼睛，“别再说了。”

对方盯着他看了一会，耸耸肩说完“祝你好运”后就走开了。

Selby坐在沙发上闭着眼睛，感觉身边的所有声音都变得遥远。

他看见Ronnie——那个被所有人溺爱的天才——在别人身下呻吟喘息，完全败给快感，Ronnie的腰会敏感地塌下去，细细地颤抖，然后Selby看见自己取代了那个别人。

他真的不是gay。

但这个幻想却让他感觉很好。


	10. Chapter 10

Selby根本集中不了精神。

在后台的球员通道那里他碰到了拿着球杆四处晃荡的Ronnie，前者像做贼似的不敢正眼看后者，而后者压根没有理他。

Ronnie看起来就像被操熟了，他是美丽的，身体发育得很好，几乎让人挑不出毛病，他32岁了，脸上带着点这个年纪的人都会有的疲惫和沉着，但是眼睛里透出的却是十足的张力。

他们沉默地在走廊里等待，三分钟前Selby走进这里的时候差点被自己的球杆绊倒，Ronnie终于开口跟他说话了。

“小心点，mate，”Ronnie对他笑，“我可不想跟带伤的人打球。”

Selby愣是说只了句“嗨，Ronnie”，这下搞得Ronnie也没话接了，现在想想，真他妈没水平。

比赛开始时Selby先进场，他机械地同主持和裁判握手、摆放好物品，然后一屁股跌坐在自己的椅子上，眼睛紧紧地注视着那个昏暗的入口。

Ronnie在主持人讲完他的介绍后出现在灯光下，所有观众都沸腾了。

Selby不知道Ronnie是不是在故意使他分心，把球杆放好之后Ronnie就一直俯身半弯着腰摆弄他桌上的东西，或是倒水或是用布擦擦手，但这些都不是重点，重点是在Selby的座位这边，能刚好看到Ronnie的臀部和微微翘起的马甲下摆露出的一点遐想空间。

他控制不住地一直盯着Ronnie看，他看Ronnie终于拿起球杆直起腰来，从口袋里非常熟练地掏出巧克，他看见Ronnie的腰随着走路的动作微微扭动。

Ronnie正在向他走来，Selby有一瞬间根本动弹不得，他在心里想：糟糕，我得站起来。

他喝了口水，Ronnie已经在球桌前等着他了，他迅速站起来走过去，Ronnie的身体朝他微微倾斜。

握手的那一刻时间是静止的，两个人脸上都挂着礼貌的笑容，Ronnie的手很柔软——这是一直令Selby感到意外的——但非常有力且热力十足，Selby为此稍微渗了点汗。

Ronnie的发球差一点就能做成一杆非常好的防守，不过这里不是八球或者九球，这里是斯诺克，“差一点”就意味着非常不同的结果，Selby为此感到庆幸，他俯下身去瞄球，但是满脑子想的都是昨天有关Ronnie的传言。

三局下来，他犯了许多错误。

但是今天Ronnie的心情很好，是那种，明眼看得出来的好，他频繁地对着观众、裁判和对手笑，仿佛所有的事物都无比有趣。大家都被他的好心情惹得放松起来，只有Selby一个人在暗自紧张。

第四局Selby做了一杆质量很好的斯诺克。

Ronnie试图让母球跑一次库之后将目标球击进袋中，于是他发力击球，但是红球并没有被打进，还蹭到了黑球，非常幸运的是，它最终停在了一个母球无法将它打进袋的角度上。

Selby走上前去准备击球，没来由地，他突然觉得自己应该跟Ronnie说点话。

“这就是你想要的结果，对吗？”（Would that, do you?）

几个坐在前排的观众咯咯地笑了出声。

“啊？”Ronnie在球桌的另一头，没听清对方说了什么。

“这就是你想要的，对吗？”Selby重复道。

“什么？”Ronnie向他走过去，依旧没有听清。

Selby就像个傻瓜一样，在所有观众都在等他击球的情况下又说了一遍。

这时候Ronnie已经走到足够近的地方了，他笑着回答：“并不。”

更多的观众发出声音，甚至连裁判都忍俊不禁。

Selby迅速收起自己脸上的傻笑。

他觉得自己刚刚的行为似乎是在跟Ronnie调情。

他并不想调情。

Selby觉得自己像是个调情失败的傻瓜。

Ronnie坐回自己的位置，他看起来有点害羞，朝Selby看过去的同时埋怨似地说了声“闭嘴”。

虽然声音很小，但Selby还是听到了，他开始觉得这次调情不算太失败。

不，这不是调情。他反驳自己，死死地盯着某颗红球。

Ronnie看向别的地方，拿起水杯递到嘴边时眼神还是短暂地落到了Selby身上。

Selby本来在观察球形，但是给皮头擦巧克粉时还是不自觉地看向Ronnie，然后发现Ronnie也在盯着他，不过很明显是在发呆。

Ronnie正在将自己的左手食指塞进嘴里，真的很不合礼仪，但是此刻Selby只觉得他很可爱，尤其是此时手指将Ronnie的一侧脸颊扯的鼓鼓的，他看起来就像只有17岁。

Selby憋着笑看他，回过神来的Ronnie继续含着手指盯着他咧开一个傻笑，看起来莫名其妙的特别幼稚，而后者完全失去控制地笑出声来。

他们就是在他妈的调情。

除了两个当事人以外，所有观众都是这么想的。

\-----------------------------------

“太深了...嗯...Selby——”

Ronnie眼睛湿漉漉地趴在酒店的大床上，爽到小腹都在一抽一抽的颤抖，而Selby正紧紧地抓着他的胯部操他，舔他汗湿的后颈。

事情是怎么发生到这一步的？Selby感觉有点不真实，他迷迷糊糊地想，Dominic确实没有骗人，跟Ronnie做爱是美妙的。

大约一个小时前，Selby以1-5的惨烈比分输给了Ronnie，不过他倒是心服口服。讽刺的是，如果说他是输给了分心，可使他分心的是Ronnie，那么最终的结果还是Ronnie赢了，彻头彻尾地赢了。

他们握手后Ronnie直接拎着球杆就离开了，Selby以为自己会松一口气，但实际却非常失落，他接受采访后回到自己的休息室，路上一直在想为什么Ronnie没有任何表示，除此之外，他真的非常好奇以往Ronnie会用什么方式去暗示别人。

事实上，并没有什么方式，也从来不像Selby幻想的那么复杂，对Ronnie来说，做不做爱其实只是赛前给对手发一条短信的事，有时碰上以前搞过的，甚至都不用费这点功夫，一个眼神就够了。

Ronnie讨厌口头上去询问，也不喜欢和操他的人们聊天，他给出的解释是“毫无效率而浪费时间”，但其实只是太害羞而已。

而画面切换到比赛前，Selby并没有收到任何短信。

他压根就不在Ronnie的考虑范围之内。

但他并不知道。

因此，当准备下楼吃饭的Selby在酒店里撞见刚刚回来的Ronnie后，在六楼的电梯口发生了如下的尴尬对话：

“噢，Hi，Ronnie。”

“Selby。”

“你是来...？” 

“哈？”

“你还提着东西——我，我们要...？要不东西先放我房间里？” Selby突然慌张起来，觉得自己像个第一次和女孩去开房的处男。

“？”Ronnie诧异地盯着他看，“为什么要把我的东西放你房间里？”

“啊...？放门口不太安全吧...”

Ronnie不知道Selby在犯什么傻，他径直向自己的房间走去，但那恰好也是去Selby房间的方向。

Selby看见Ronnie向自己的房间的方向走去，便手忙脚乱地跟上去。 

“要不我帮你把东西拿去你的房间？你的房间号是多少？”

“Selby，”Ronnie停下来，对这番大献殷勤感到莫名其妙，“我的房间就在这一层。”

“噢。”Selby还真不知道，“所以要去你的房间...？”

“...是的？”

“好...”

Ronnie有点摸不着头脑，但还是走向自己的房间。

他打开门，拎着球杆走进房间。

Selby跟了进去。

“？”Ronnie放下东西转过身盯着Selby看。

Selby不知道自己是不是该说点什么或做点什么，他根本没有同性性行为的经验，可他真的拒绝不了Ronnie，他实在是太好奇了，好奇心驱使着他做这一切。

他好奇Ronnie究竟会做什么。

Ronnie把他赶了出去。

“你到底要干嘛？Selby。”

“...和你做爱？”

感谢上帝，Ronnie终于懂了，他尴尬地笑了一声，但那听起来更像是被什么呛到了。

他的耳朵迅速红了起来，“老天，Selby，我没有——你怎么——”

“嗯？”

Ronnie的脸颊和耳廓红成了一片，他说：“我没有在邀请你...”

“......”Selby忽然清醒过来。

“抱歉。”

“为什么？等等，我不是很理解，连Oliver和Dominic你都邀请了。”

“Selby...”Ronnie已经不是很想深究他是怎么知道这件事的了，“你知道你看起来有多直吗？”

好吧，Selby在心里想，Oliver和Dominic看起来是很gay。

“所以你不邀请看起来直的？万一对方是看起来gay得要死的直男呢？”

Ronnie立刻将Selby拉进房间并关上门，他真的一点儿都不想在外面讨论这些事情。

“...Selby，你不了解。”

“我正在试图了解。”

“我没有在邀请你。”

“可你看起来就像在邀请所有人。”他的语气里稍微带着点怒意。

Ronnie沉默地看向别处，第一次因为自己的身体开始兴奋而生气。

“现在我们有点尴尬。”Selby向前走了一步，将Ronnie困在自己和墙壁之间。

“是的。”

“如果...我现在告诉你，我没有你想象的那么直呢？”他故意将鼻息喷在对方发红的耳朵上。

Ronnie敏感地颤抖了一下。

“那我也不会邀请你。”Ronnie抬起眼睛意味深长地盯着他。

“为什么？”

“因为我不会邀请我的手下败将。”

Selby拉近他们之间的距离，他们的鼻尖已经碰到了一起，Ronnie闻起来像是香烟，须后水和崭新的布料。

“说谎。”Selby揽住Ronnie的腰，让他们的胯部贴在一起。

Ronnie伸手攥住Selby的衣领吻他，彻底消灭了剩下的那点距离。两个人暴力地拉扯，Ronnie的头甚至因为撞了下墙壁而疼痛和眩晕了好久，但他们亲得更久一些，因此他还能记住这个潮湿而火辣的吻的一部分。

酒店的床从未如此远过，他们踉踉跄跄地抱作一团亲吻，刚刚比赛时的调情在这一刻仿佛成了催情剂，最原始的情欲像海浪一般拍打在他们的身上。

Selby硬要让Ronnie重新穿上比赛时的马甲，搞得后者只来得及脱掉自己的裤子。

Ronnie虚弱地趴在床上，感觉到Selby硬着家伙抵了上来。

“等...等等——”Ronnie第一次感觉自己像只掉入捕兽夹的动物，紧张、受伤似的颤抖，“润滑液和安全套在唔...等...”

他说不出话了，Selby在舔他耳朵后面的肌肤，手还不安分地探进他的衬衫揉弄他的腰和腹部。

Ronnie呜咽一声，硬生生挤出一滴眼泪来。

“我该做什么？嗯？”Selby明知故问，“教教我，Ronnie。”

“柜...柜子里...”

Selby将里面的东西拿出来后，一边给自己戴套一边问Ronnie：“然后呢？”

Ronnie没有理他，拿走润滑液后倒了不少在手里。Selby看到床单湿了一片，知道Ronnie已经流了不少水，便俯下身去摸他的性器。

谁知这一碰，竟刺激得他惊叫一声，听着不知道有多可怜，就像是刚刚被操过很多次似的。

可怜归可怜，Ronnie还是乖乖地润滑好手指摸上自己的屁股，湿黏的手指在穴口打转，蹭得那块嫩肉开始泛红，然后他将一根手指缓缓地送进后穴里。

甬道温热又湿润，将那手指吸得又紧裹得又美满，Ronnie细细地喘气，全身都开始渗出汗来，他又伸进去两根手指。

Selby一直在看他，他为此羞得浑身发红，就委屈地问，“你不是说要操我吗...？”

耶稣基督啊，Selby心想，我大概会为此下地狱。

他将中指摁在Ronnie已经含了三根手指的穴口上，完全不需要润滑便能插进去，他稍微向里勾了勾手指，Ronnie就完全控制不住地弓起腰来。

Ronnie看起来像是在发情，他的眼角和嘴唇泛着不正常的红润，浑身出奇的烫，这一点在Selby进入他的时候体现得尤为明显，Ronnie的身体本身就是色情的，是需要被操弄的，他紧得要命，但却能很好地含住Selby涨得很大的阴茎，这根本就说不通。

一个枕头不知道被谁踢到了床下，但是并没有人注意到，Ronnie全身的注意力几乎都在那根捅在自己屁股里的东西上——不是他遇到过的最惊人的尺寸，但依旧令人印象深刻，他第一次感觉做爱能如此舒适，Selby很温柔，这不禁让Ronnie猜测他平时对女友是不是也会如此。

这个想法让他有些分神，但是更多快感立刻卷走了这点不悦。Ronnie被操得狼狈不堪，撑着身体的胳膊一直在打滑，又酸又疼，但是下面又爽到不行，他不知道Selby到底对他干了些什么，只知道对方就连缓慢地将阴茎抽出都能让他爽得浑身打颤，更别提猛地插进去会是怎样的了。

他的小腹一直在抽搐，像是有一团火在里面烧，烧得他迷迷糊糊的，只知道自己一直在喊Selby的名字，觉得对方捅得太深了，深得他发慌，也爽得他发慌，他就一声一声小心翼翼地喊，请求对方不要把他操坏了。

Selby也做得有点晕，他越听Ronnie可怜兮兮地叫自己的名字就越想用力地弄他，结果这一番下来Ronnie差点喘不过气，他挣扎着想要解一解马甲的扣子，解了半天才全部解开，自己一边被操得浑身都颤一边还想继续去解衬衫的扣子，可是还没解完一半Selby就开始吻他，提着他的腰用手捏他敏感得发疼的乳头，搞得他完全摸不着下一颗衬衫纽扣在哪里。

这下他全身都开始敏感得发疼了，他有点生气地流眼泪，但是又不知道自己到底在气什么。

突然刚才在小腹里的那团火烧得旺了起来，还随着Selby插进来的节奏跳动，爽得Ronnie开始急促地喘息和啜泣。

“啊啊——啊...嗯...我要——”他迷糊地叫出来，后穴一缩一缩地收紧，差点把Selby夹得缴械投降，Ronnie的腰剧烈摆动了几下，随即虚脱地塌下去。

Selby试探地握了握Ronnie的性器，发现它又硬又烫，可刚刚Ronnie很明显就是高潮了一次。

“Ron，你是不是...像女人一样高潮了...？”

刚刚爆发的那阵快感让Ronnie眼前发白了好一阵，他全身敏感得要命，根本禁不住Selby的老二还在他体内乱动，结果对方还说这种莫名其妙的话。

“啊...别，别动了...Sel...”

“嗯？是这样动吗？Selby握住Ronnie的腰轻轻地向里面顶，惹得他骂起了脏话。

“操...Selby...你他妈...”

“我怎么了？”他更用力地操Ronnie，舔他的耳朵，“你刚刚像女人一样高潮了，知道吗？你现在的老二还硬得跟石头一样。”

Selby拉着Ronnie的手去摸，Ronnie为此害羞得快要死掉了。他挣扎着想要挣脱对方的手，但是Selby握起他的手就开始帮他弄老二，一边帮他弄还一边操他，直到Ronnie尖叫着射出来为止。

为了看Ronnie像女人一样高潮，Selby又操了他两次，但是Ronnie似乎是真的没办法再做到了。他一直在哭着求Selby停下来，但是屁股又一直紧紧地吸着对方的老二，一点说服力都没有。

Ronnie生气，Selby就亲吻他睫毛上的泪水叫他Darling，这一招出奇地受用，于是他们就黏糊糊地在床上亲了很久。

他真的忘不了这一天。


	11. Chapter 11

-8:00AM-

Ronnie怎样都没想到Selby会拖着足足两大箱行李和一盒球杆来到他家门前按响门铃。

前者打开门，脑袋上还顶着没睡醒的、乱糟糟的头发，他穿着大裤衩，脸上还有刚刚刷牙时粘上去的牙膏渍。他稍微往外看了一眼，发现Selby那辆巨大的路虎正压在他家院子前的石板路上，前轮微妙地碾过了他心爱的草坪。

“你是打算在这里永久住下去吗？”

后者凑过去亲了一下他，试图吻掉那些怒气，一边将行李箱推进屋子里一边说：

“我饿了，早上没吃任何东西。”

Ronnie警惕地盯着Selby，帮他把箱子推进客厅，思考这是不是某个奇异的梦。

“我不是你的保姆。”

“你是我的厨师。”

“......”

Ronnie头也不回地走向了盥洗室。

不过Selby竟然很安定地没有缠着他，而是在客厅里鼓捣着什么。十分钟后Ronnie穿着一件宽松的毛衣和大裤衩回到Selby身边时，他看见了沙发上崭新的烤架和一套看起来就很昂贵的厨具——主要是刀。

“你是来谋杀我的吗？”

“是的，我计划在BBQ期间用一块十磅的酱牛肉将你砸晕然后——老天，你用裤衩搭配毛衣？”

“你打算在我家办BBQ？”Ronnie用穿了厚袜子的脚踢了踢坐在地毯上的Selby，好让对方在两个大行李箱之间腾出一点给他坐下来的位置，“还有，这就是我在家里的穿搭。”

“看来我是那个先被你的审美所谋杀的人。”

Ronnie瞪了Selby一眼，两个人默契地开始接吻。

他被按在了某一个敞开的行李箱上，一块硬邦邦的东西硌在他的背上，Ronnie挣扎地摸索了一下，掏出来后发现竟然是个充电插头，就生气地骂骂咧咧地将它甩到了地上。Selby莫名其妙地笑出声来，Ronnie忽然又想到了他遭受虐待的草坪，便越发生气地挣扎起来。

Selby看起来实在是太过整洁并且井井有条了，他甚至好好地用发胶固定了头发，下巴上没有任何被遗漏的胡渣，这一切都令Ronnie火大，不过下一秒当对方将微凉的手探进毛衣抚摸他时，他的脑袋里就只剩下刚才提到的“十磅酱牛肉”了。

他晕乎乎地让Selby咬他的耳朵，放弃挣扎地望着天花板上挂着的吊灯，迷迷糊糊间发现上面写着行小字，仔细一看，是“十磅酱牛肉”，他慌张地一扭头，发现沙发腿上写着“用于BBQ的十磅酱牛肉”。

Ronnie皱起眉头艰难地盯着Selby的衣领，看到上面有一句“我准备了用于BBQ的十磅酱牛肉”，他瞬间清醒了过来。

“等等，你真的准备了十磅酱牛肉吗？”

“嘿...Ron....我从不知道你早上会变傻。”

Ronnie精准地用膝盖顶到了Selby的要害，后者痛苦地瘫倒在地上。

“我去做早餐，”Ronnie摇摇晃晃地站起来，满意地看到Selby的头发有些凌乱，“你去把衣服放进卧室的衣柜里。”

“真的吗？我们真的不先乱搞一下吗？”

“我后悔认识你了。”

“非常可信。”

Selby撑着沙发站起来吻他，笑得眼尾都出现了许多细小的纹路，Ronnie预感到接下来的几天里他们会有许多这种甜腻的吻。

-

Ronnie痴迷于看Selby说话时的样子——几乎是不屑于动嘴唇的。非常恼人，但他会情不自禁地盯着对方的嘴唇看，比如现在。

几分钟前Selby没有因为新鲜早餐谷物和牛奶煎蛋的香气溜进厨房，这一点使Ronnie感到有些挫败，他开始思考自己是不是应该去换一身好看点的衣服。

最终他在书房里找到了Selby，对方拿着的是一本相册，很显然是父母乐于展示给所有人以羞辱你的那种，这一本里面有他特别多冒傻气的照片。

Ronnie站在门口，思考着要不要放火烧了这间屋子。

“这张你在俱乐部里被大家围着的照片太可爱了，那个时候你有十岁吗？”

Selby举着相册朝他露出某种慈爱的笑容，Ronnie决定要把Selby也一并烧着。

“这不公平，我没有任何有关你的东西。”

“别急，猫咪，”Selby凑过去安抚道，“慢慢就会有的。”

Ronnie倚靠在书架上，试图不要总是盯着对方的嘴唇看，但最终还是失败了。

“说话。”

“什么？”

“继续说话，随便说点什么，我喜欢看你说话的样子。”

“我很荣幸，”Selby顿了顿，他问，“你知道我其实是个爱唱歌的人吗？”

Ronnie挑了挑眉毛，莫名地认为这个事实十分火辣——Selby唱歌的时候也会像他说话的时候那样令人烦躁和着迷吗？

“最喜欢的歌是？”

“目前来讲，是Bloodstone的Natural High。”

“七十年代？说真的？我以为你会喜欢一些...年轻人喜欢的歌曲。”

“这首是例外，如果你想，darling，我也可以给你带来natural high...”

“好了你可以闭嘴了。”

Ronnie羞恼地转身走向餐桌，Selby在后面跟着，毫无廉耻地继续讲一些俏皮的双关语，直到Ronnie用一勺松软的炒蛋堵住了他的嘴。

是意外的美味。

“我现在决定要在这里永久地住下来了。”

“？”

“咱们今天要干点什么？”Selby说着往面包上涂抹鹰嘴豆酱。

“我们去超市，采购食物，然后看看你缺什么生活用品。”

“我缺少许多安全套。”

“你缺少许多良知。”

“Babe，我的良知都在你那儿了。”

Ronnie翻了个白眼。

他不是很想理Selby。

他决定专心吃饭。

-

他们在餐桌上做爱的时候不小心把一个盘子给砸了，Ronnie为此生了好久的闷气。

桌面一片狼藉，地面上全是锋利的碎片，两个人小心翼翼地踩过这片雷区，生怕把细小的碎片带进客厅和卧室的地毯里。即使打扫和搜寻盘子尸体的过程长达半个多小时，在接下来的一天里他们走在这里还是像恶魔走在教堂里一样胆战心惊。

甚至在超市购物的时候Ronnie还从自己的衣领里翻出一小粒粘在上面的豆子。

他开始考虑戒掉性爱。

不过很显然Selby十分擅长阻止这种事情的发生，最终他们买了整整两盒安全套，一人一盒，分开结账，在隔得很远的两条队伍里推着购物车眉来眼去，还试图假装互相不认识。

好在暂时没有人发现他们，这毕竟是一段秘密的恋情。


	12. Chapter 12

在Selby搬进来的24小时内，Ronnie经历了三次性爱，现在是第四次。

他痛苦地揪住头顶的某个枕头，将脸埋进去，试图闷死自己。Selby将他打捞起来，舔着他的耳朵，喘着粗气。

“Darling，该起床了...”

“啊...你停...停一下...”

Ronnie现在完全肯定Selby手机里的那个七点钟的闹铃绝对是故意的，他一大早就被对方弄醒了，顶着一对非常糟糕的黑眼圈，浑身发软地被操。昨晚那场疯狂性爱的疲惫感还留在Ronnie体内，他的腰像是灌了铅一般沉重，并且酸痛。

不过该爽的还是照样爽，早上刚醒来时的感知都是粗粝且迟钝的，可一旦这段不应期过去后，甜蜜的快感就会加倍地报复于他，Ronnie的小穴和腹部开始有规律地轻轻抽搐了，那是他即将达到高潮的表现，他被顶得完全喘不过气，可怜兮兮地哭起来，委屈又丧气，可是又因为太过舒服而羞赧得要命。

在这个时候Selby忽然退了出来。

Ronnie从来没有这么无助过，他被搞得晕头转向，现在根本不知道该怎么反应，只知道急切地伸手试图将手指塞进自己的屁股，同时颤抖着扭腰，把老二压在早就被弄湿的被子上磨蹭。

这是Selby第一次见到Ronnie被情欲折磨得如此可怜，他俯下身将对方抱起来，径直走向了浴室，那是Ronnie给他发第一张手机照片的地方。

Ronnie泛红的肌肤在浴室的灯光下看起来像玫瑰一样，他坐在冰凉的大理石台上，明显地颤抖了一下，Selby掰开他的大腿，亲吻腹股沟那里娇嫩的皮肤。

一切都是湿嗒嗒的，包括Ronnie的眼睛，里面有非常明显的期待和紧张，像一条灵活的小蛇一样缠绕在Selby的心脏上。他对着Selby眨眨眼睛，Selby觉得自己必须说点什么，但又不知道有什么能表达他此刻的感受。

他终于站了起来，老二就抵在对方的腿根上。

Ronnie几乎是没有掩饰地露出那种色得要命的表情，他直直盯着Selby阴茎上的青筋，不知道幻想了些什么之后吞咽了一下。这是令Selby满足的，他重新进入Ronnie，听到一阵甜腻的叹息从对方喉咙深处传出来，接着是细软的呻吟。

Ronnie难耐地搂着Selby，咬着嘴唇索吻，他将腿缠绕在对方的腰上以便Selby能更粗暴地干他。他们契合在一起，Ronnie的后脑勺轻轻撞在被体温搞得雾蒙蒙的镜子上，他头晕目眩地感觉到刚才中断的高潮正在渐渐向自己侵袭而来。

“Mark...Mark...”

他似乎是想说点什么，但最终还是放弃了，一股热潮涌上他的脸颊。

Selby没有看到Ronnie脸上那抹不正常的红晕，他咬着男人皮肤细软的脖颈，无意间抬头在镜子里看见了自己，阴影之下他的眼睛里有某种狂热和残忍的情绪，还有他那紧绷的脸颊，这一切都让他看起来像是一只该死的吸血鬼。

而Ronnie就像是某种可怜的猎物，被他的獠牙俘获后无法挣脱。

这个想法在他的脑袋里面炸开，Selby缓慢地停下了自己的动作，软弱地不去看Ronnie的表情，认真地感受对方的反应。

在最初的几秒里Ronnie安静得要命，但在那之后他像是忽然察觉到了什么一样开始亲吻Selby，脸上依旧泛着刚才那种不自然的红晕，终于，他还是开口了：

“Mark...我想我离不开你了...”

在性爱中说如此煽情的话是不被允许的，这条禁令从最开始就被执行，并且被好好遵循着——直到现在。Selby忽然觉得自己刚才的反应很可笑，Ronnie根本就不是什么可怜的猎物，他是他妈的吸血鬼猎人。

“你是真的很喜欢我的老二，不是吗？”

这句话让Ronnie的心脏难过地揪成了一团，他不知道Selby是没听懂他话里的意思还是在故意躲避着什么，但最后还是顺从地点了点头。不知为何他忽然想起了很久以前只有自己一个人待在家里的感觉。

他觉得浴室有点冷，想要快点回到卧室的被窝里，就热切地扭起腰来，发出那些Selby会喜欢的声音。

Selby察觉到Ronnie有些不对劲，但是那些对方搞出来的小动静迅速将他的思绪卷走了。

-

他们最终没有一起洗澡。

在等Ronnie从浴室里出来的这段时间里，Selby躺在卧室的床上刷着手机里的新闻。在大约九点一刻的时候，Ronnie放在床头的手机响了起来，他下意识地看了一眼，屏幕上显示的是“Judd Trump”。

几乎是没有犹豫地，他接通了电话。

那边传来的是Judd天真又恼人的声音：

“Hey Ronnie，今天有空吗？”

“他没空，所以你可以离他远点了。”

说实话，Judd瞬间就辨别出那是Selby，他站在街道上朝手机怒吼“你才他妈的该离他远点”，这导致有一部分路人真的被吓到了。

Selby捏了捏自己的眉心，疑惑着Ronnie为什么会为了这种幼稚的小鬼感到困扰。

“这不太实际，因为我就在他的卧室里呢。”他讽刺地回复。

“你真该下地狱。”

Judd的声音里全是嫉妒和厌恶。

“你要是真的那么想见到Ronnie，后天我们会举办BBQ，你被正式邀请了。”

在电话被挂断的那一刻Selby都能从听筒里感受到Judd的火冒三丈，他知道对方一定会来的。

在Ronnie洗完澡前Selby将手机里和Trump的通话记录删除，然后溜进浴室帮Ronnie吹干头发，他知道Ronnie心情有些不好，自己得负责安抚他。

Ronnie让Selby帮他吹头发，在这期间自己就一言不发地盯着地板，用手指缠绕浴袍的系带，直到Selby在吹风筒发出震耳声响时在他耳边轻轻说了句什么。他以为自己会听不清，但其实那很明显就是一句“我也爱你”，根本没有听错或遗漏的余地，之前的烦恼和难过这一刻都显得有些无理取闹了，不过即使如此Ronnie还是一言不发地盯着地板，没有理会Selby，他确实在生气，但是又很想开心地笑出来，于是只能在心里窃喜，嘴巴倒是抿成了一条冷硬的线。

Selby无奈地看着Ronnie偷偷攥紧浴袍的手，想着待会还得再买些好吃的来安抚这只猫咪才行。


	13. Chapter 13

故事到这里我们必须提起一个一直战斗在幕后的男孩——Judd的好朋友Jack。

他从小就觉得Judd有点傻，这倒不是说有任何贬低的成分，因为他比对方聪明这一点就连Judd也是承认的。

在Jack遇到自己的初恋时Judd还打着光棍，只不过这条光棍身边时常有各式各样的女孩环绕，有点令人羡慕，不过只有Jack知道Judd对她们都不上心，并且在长久的往后，Judd一直都打着光棍，要不是他在打着光棍的同时跟各种女孩厮混，Jack都要以为他那里有问题了。

无论是在本人还是其他人的眼里，Judd都很直、非常直，是那种有些迟钝却又很轻易就能讨到女孩子欢心的直男。可是在Jack这里事情就不太一样了，最初认识Judd的几年里，他觉得对方喜欢比自己年长的、成熟的、凹凸有致的美女，过了几年后他又认为Judd大概是喜欢成熟的、风韵十足的、凹凸有致的美女——讲真，这小子的口味真的没怎么变过，可是在最近的这几年里，Jack惶恐地意识到Judd喜欢的根本就他妈的是那个Ronnie。

那个比自己年长的、成熟的、风韵十足的、凹凸有致——至少在Judd看来是这样——的Ronnie。

最初令他有些察觉的是在某次偷偷溜进夜店后，Jack举着两瓶啤酒从人群中挤向Judd，打趣地跟对方说：

“那头有个女的一直在盯着你。”

Judd回答的是：

“呃，今晚好像有Ronnie的比赛。”

“呃，哥们，你其实是gay吧。”

Judd严肃地盯着Jack：“呃，我喜欢女的。”

Jack说：“我知道...我只是在开玩笑。”

Judd拍了一下Jack的脑壳，然后这件事就不了了之了。

再后来，某个明媚的下午，两个好朋友再次凑到了一起。

年轻大男孩的聊天内容有时候真的很不堪入耳，不知怎么的，他们聊到了初次遗精的这个话题。在听到Judd当时的春梦对象是Ronnie的时候，Jack已经不想评价了。反倒是Judd一边感叹着“真奇怪啊”一边认真地解释他已经忘记梦的具体内容和当时的感受了。

不，Jack在心里尖叫，这一点都不奇怪。

他翻了个白眼，说：

“要是Ronnie是个女的，你早就和她搞上了吧。”

Judd疑惑的盯着他：

“为什么你会这么想？”

“什么这么想？”

“假设他是一个女人。”

“兄弟，”Jack一口气喝光杯子里的汽水，无奈地说，“你真的没救了。”

在最后的最后，是Judd自己把自己抖出来的。

08年的某天，像是注定了本就该这样地，Judd拍响了Jack的房门，他说：

“Jack，我想我确实是个gay，我在看Ronnie打球的时候有反应了。”

Jack的心波澜不惊静如止水。

“你不是gay，老兄，你只喜欢Ronnie。”

Judd认真地思考了一下，问：

“你怎么知道？”

“我他妈就是知道，而且你最好不要是。”

“为什么？你搞歧视？”

“屁，你要是gay所有人都会觉得我们是一对。”

“呃，我不喜欢你这款的。”

Jack默默在心里翻了个白眼。

“那你说说你喜欢哪一款。”

“...成熟的，屁股大的...”

“是不是还要再加上一项‘会打斯诺克并且世界排名第一的’？”

Judd对着Jack露出一个腼腆的傻笑，那一刻Jack想，糟了，他是真的陷进去了。

接着他又想，淦，我要变成他的感情顾问了。

-

就像现在一样。

-2:17AM-

电话接通了。

“Jack——”

“...兄弟，现在是凌晨两点，你怎么还没睡？”

“我早上不是跟你说了Ronnie跟Selby在同居吗？”

“对...”Jack感觉自己的意识正在睡意中慢慢消失。

“他们要举办BBQ。”

“什么？”

“他们要举办BBQ——”

“我知道你说了什么，这件事怎么了吗？”

“......”

“哦不，你想去。”

“Ronnie是我的。”

“老天...我以为你早上跟我抱怨完那些牢骚后就会忘了他呢...”

“Jack，你再也不是我的好哥们了。”

“我不是，我是睡眠的好哥们，我要和他通话去了。”

“在这之前你得答应我一件事。”

“什么事？”Jack警惕地问道。

“你和我一起去参加那个BBQ，在明天，我去接你。”

Jack非常认真地思考了一秒。

“好，但是我只是去那里吃美食的，现在你得让我去睡觉。”

“没问题，记得帮我跟你的好哥们打声招呼。”

“滚。”

-

Ronnie躲在后院的某根柱子后，思考了好几遍，非常肯定自己邀请了Williams、Higgins和其他诸多好友，但其中绝对没有Judd。

不过很显然现在Judd——不知为何还有Jack——正坐在后院长桌旁边的某张凳子上，在人群中悠闲地嘬着果汁，身上穿着绝妙好看的一套蓝色卫衣和灰色长裤，是在场少数的年轻人之一。

这个时候Selby从Ronnie面前端着一盘香肠走过，前者朝后者眨眨眼，后者直接将前者拎着领子逮进了屋子里。

“是你搞的鬼。”

“没错。”

Ronnie看起来马上就要发作了。

Selby直言不讳地说：

“Darling，你应该跟我解释一下为什么他认为自己可以直接打电话给你。”

“这不....等等，这是什么时候的事情？”

“前天。”

“所以这两天你都没有想过告知我一声？”

“哦？你还需要一点心理准备吗？”

Ronnie急了，支支吾吾想说点话出来，但是根本憋不出什么来，Selby觉得他这样子挺可爱，看旁边没人就迅速凑过去亲了一下对方的脸颊，走了，只留下一句“我不想跟你吵架”。

Selby在吃醋这件事令Ronnie很震惊，他觉得有点好笑，但是目前又因为Judd的在场而心情复杂，可不论如何他最终都得走出去见大家。

他僵硬地走进后院，接着发誓自己看见Judd朝Selby竖了个中指，而Selby对着男孩咧开一个无耻的得意笑容。

Ronnie霎时想要拔腿就跑，逃离这个战场，但是已经晚了，Jack看见了他——不知为何他觉得Jack已经知道了所有事情。

Jack无奈地拍拍Judd的肩膀，朝Ronnie的方向撇嘴，接着事不关己地继续喝自己的汽水。Judd咻地站了起来，在看到Ronnie逃也似地走向Higgins那群人身边时又怏怏地坐了下来，用狗狗眼看着Jack。

“他在躲我。”

“他当然会躲你，你正在试图毁掉他与Selby之间的关系。”

“我只是在帮他们加速这一过程。”

“你怎么知道他们会结束？”

“直觉。”

“...你得说的详细一点。”

“你知道我的表达能力很差。”

“....”

“你认为——在爱情方面——真正爱一个人的表现是什么？”

“因人而异吧，在我看来会情不自禁地想要了解对方的一切，有时候并不是下意识地，而是自然而然就去做了，肤浅的、深沉的，优秀的、平庸的，肉体、精神，一切的一切，有时候仅仅是知道一些非常平凡的事情都能令你快乐，而真正令你快乐的其实是你在此过程中又获得了对方的一部分....不过这样想的话，归根结底，还是某种占有欲在作怪吧，不知道能不能谈得上你所指的‘真正’的爱。”

“我爱他。”Judd看了一眼人群中的Ronnie。

“Ronnie的中间名是什么？”

“......”

“你是个蠢蛋。”

Judd失落地朝Ronnie的方向又看了一眼。

Jack为这个蠢蛋感到难过，他不了解Ronnie，无法谈论Ronnie对Judd是否也抱有这样任性的感情，但是Judd的表现让他希望对方有，即使那有些幼稚。

“那你认为你爱Ronnie的依据在哪呢？”

“时间，”Judd思考了一会后回答，“Ronnie在我这里的时间是静止的，我们认识了十一年，但每一次我见到他时都像是第一次一样。”

“......可是你不知道对方是否也会这样爱着你。”

Judd本想再说点什么，忽然感觉到有一滴冰凉的东西滴在脸颊上，他抬头，发现是灰蓝色的天开始下雨了。


	14. Chapter 14

Ronnie和Selby事先准备了足够多的折叠帐篷和遮阳伞。

英国人是真的痛恨下雨，不过忽略这一点他们还是非常适应这种天气的。天气预报给了他们缓冲的机会，雨势不大，在场的人们及时拯救了烤架和食物，三两好友取走一个帐篷搭起来，不到十分钟秩序又恢复了，只不过这雨看起来还是要下一段时间的。

这些帐篷像是某种阵营一样独立又相互连接着立在Ronnie的院子里，每个帐篷下是一个小团体，在朦胧的小雨中叽叽喳喳地谈天说地，看不到大部分天空似乎并没有困扰他们，因为新的一批食物被送上来了。

Ronnie在烤架边上盯着温度计发呆，刚刚混乱的那几分钟里，他看见Judd扛着一把遮阳伞在人群中穿梭，但始终没有将它打开架好，和Jack一起在雨中被打湿了头发。在Ronnie帮几个客人安顿好之后才意识到Judd是想知道他最终会待在哪个帐篷里好把自己的伞搭在那附近，这个念头让他的心狂跳起来，他不明白为什么Judd总是能让他不正常地感到愧疚。

他的后院并不大。

在Ronnie眼里就算是任意两个位置都离得很近，但很显然对Judd来说这种距离是不可忍受的，接着Ronnie忽然想到，自己是在场除了Jack以外和Judd最相熟的人了，然而他们到现在竟然一句话都还未说。

这似乎有些无礼，Ronnie的心软下来，他看向Judd，一瞬间Judd像是察觉到什么一样凝视着他。Ronnie不再去理会那些乱糟糟的客人了，而是径直走到烤架边上，用温度计戳进一大块牛肉里，脸上带着某种坚定的神情，看起来就像是要把接下来的所有时间都耗在对付这块滋滋冒油的烤肉上面。

Judd同样一言不发，但是将伞支在了Ronnie的帐篷旁边，Jack了然地从另一个帐篷里拖过来两把椅子，自己坐在其中一只上面，手里不知何时多了杯看起来非常可口的青葡萄苏打。

于是现在情况变成了Judd在近距离观察Ronnie烤肉，呃，这真的不太性感，像是gv里剧情尴尬的前奏——好吧，还是有些性感的。可惜Judd所生活的宇宙很显然并不是一个公平的宇宙，他没有获得任何性爱，而Selby却得到了Ronnie。

在场只要是有眼睛的人都能看得出他们俩之间的猫腻， Ronnie就像是一只被侍奉得美满甜蜜的猫咪而Selby拥有他的绝对掌控权。Judd不自在地从Selby假惺惺端来的盘子上接过一串烤肉，在对方转身离开之际迅速将其塞给Jack，而Jack的注意力很显然都停留在那些五花八门叫人垂涎三尺的烤肉上面。

还好上帝是有怜悯心的，Selby的手机响了起来，他凑近Ronnie——两个人之间的距离已经非常不合礼节了——这一幕没有逃过Judd的眼睛，他们亲密地交谈了几句，Selby便走进室内，消失在大家的视野里。

Ronnie和身边的Higgins开始聊天，一旁的Alan和Williams偶尔插上几句话，他们咯咯地笑起来，Judd着迷地盯着Ronnie的眼睛，发出一声充满赞美之情的叹息。

“Jack，准备好。”Judd站起来，拍拍好兄弟的肩膀。

“准备好什么...？”Jack警惕地问道。

这个时候Judd已经走到了Ronnie身边，他热切地同后者打招呼，露出一个让另外三人都不禁觉得“年轻真好啊”的笑容。

“Judd...”

“Jack说每一种烤肉他都想尝尝，”Judd本着能支走几个是几个的原则，面不改色地问，“能麻烦三位前辈给送过去吗？”

他还凑过去跟Williams、Higgins和Alan悄悄地说：“Jack仰慕你们好久啦。希望你们能给这个家伙一些比赛方面的建议。”

Alan和Higgins忍俊不禁地笑起来，而Williams则是半信半疑地盯着那头的Jack。

Judd说着朝Jack那边竖起了大拇指，Jack哪知道发生了什么，只是迷惑地也跟着竖起了大拇指，同时忘记收起自己脸上条件反射一般的笑容，于是随后他便看见那三位大佬端着一盘烤肉气势汹汹地朝他围过来。

Jack在心中向Judd竖起了愤怒的中指。

Judd这边，Ronnie的耳朵迅速地红了起来，作为一位三十三岁的大人，他根本应付不了一个十九岁少年莽撞的倾心。

“你的中间名是Antonio，”Judd忽然没来由地对Ronnie说，脸上带着有些腼腆的笑，“对吧？”

Ronnie被搞得有些晕，不明白男孩为什么会跟他聊这种莫名其妙的事情，但还是点点头。

“嘿嘿，”Judd傻笑了一声，稍微举起手机示意，“我刚刚查了一下。”

Ronnie仔细一看，发现那屏幕上显示的是自己的维基百科，右上角赫然放着一张自己亲吻世锦赛奖杯的大照，接着他又确切地看到Judd收回手机并默默地在那个浏览器内收藏了这个网址——这个装满了自己个人信息的网址。

他感觉有什么攥住了自己的心脏。Ronnie异常的害羞，但不知为何对方这整套行云流水又傻得可爱的动作成功把他逗笑了，一股笑意止不住地淌过他的胸口，他撇过头憋笑，但几乎在一瞬间就被Judd发现了，男孩万分惊喜地摇着尾巴凑过去，成功将两个人之间的距离缩短至十公分。

“你终于肯对我笑了。”

Judd着迷地看着Ronnie，这一次Ronnie没有回避他的眼神。

“为什么突然提起中间名？”

男孩并不打算做出解释，于是转移了话题：

“我告诉Jack每一次我见到你时都像是第一次一样。”

Ronnie挑了挑眉，这个动作令Judd的老二隐秘地跳动了一下，该死，该死又躁动的青春期。

“所以你每次见我都像是你八岁时那样？”

他还记得当时的事情！Judd欣喜地想，即使这并非他的本意。

“不是这个意思，”他笑着说，“我是指....”

他再次拉近了两个人之间的距离。

“...每一次见面，都像是在未曾谋面的基础上相识一样，也许在不同的情景下会有不同的感触，但那种惊喜和新鲜感是从来都没有随着时间衰减过的....你永远不会使人无聊....”

Ronnie睁大了眼睛，不敢相信Judd会说出如此富有诗意的话来，甚至于，有些浪漫。他害羞地移开目光，但立刻又决定重新直视对方，某种奇妙的、仿佛藏匿了很久的默契促使他开口了：

“既然如此....我是Ronnie。”

“Judd。”男孩朝他伸出手。

两个人完成了一次握手，分开时Judd留恋地用食指和中指蹭过他敏感的掌心。这一次邂逅非常有趣，它让人心跳加快体温上升，仿佛他们刚刚结束了一场完美的性爱。几秒的沉默过后，Judd犹豫地问：

“这一次...是不是有点太过正式了？”

他们对视，然后毫无办法地大笑起来。

而将这一切看在眼里的Jack无奈地坐在原处，从来都没有这么想戳瞎自己的眼睛。


End file.
